Endless Destinies
by HylianSamus
Summary: I'm a huge fan of Golden Sun, so I decided to write about my journey being an Adept. 30 years after the Grave Eclipse and 60 years after the Golden Sun event. Slight mentioning of Dawn/Singe/Seveneye shippings. Feel free to do oneshots, but no shippings. (especially no gay shippings. I HATE THEM!) WRITTEN SOLELY BY Jupitergirl132. All credit goes to her. Thanks!
1. Prolouge

A long time ago the Ancients discovered the power of Alchemy. They found that all life was sustained by the power of the four elements, Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind. The Ancients used the power of Alchemy to forge a dazzling civilization, and the Ancients made their wildest dreams come true.  
And then began the nightmare of Alchemy...  
Abuses of Alchemy threatened to destroy the civilization. So the Ancients did the unthinkable...they sealed the power of  
Alchemy so that no one can use it. The Ancients saved civilization, but they have doomed Weyard... For the Ancients didn't realize that Alchemy is what sustains Weyard, and Weyard soon fell into the darkest of Ages...  
But a legend was kept alive to save Weyard...  
If all four Elemental Lighthouses could be ignited, the Golden Sun event would trigger, saving Weyard. Sixty years ago  
eight heros took part in this quest. Four of these heros were from the village of Vale. The Warriors of Vale, as they are known  
throughout Weyard, are praised and blamed for their efforts.  
The people of Vale kept a sacred vigil, ever against the return of Alchemy. But the Warriors of Vale were among those who persued the return of Alchemy.  
But while the Golden Sun brought life, it also unleashed chaos. The event caused Mount Aleph to erupt, destroying the village known throughout Weyard, and not a trace of it remains of the peacful village of Vale. It also unleashed natural disasters that continue to torment the people of Weyard to this day.  
Though forced to resettle, the people continue their sacred vigil.  
Thirty years later, a dark shadow threatened to destroy Weyard. The Five of the Warriors of Vale had children who fought  
to destroy this terrible shadow which was known as the Grave Eclipse, by lighting the Apollo Lens. At least eight other heros took part in this quest to light the Apollo Lens, and destroy the Grave Eclipse.  
But in this effort a sacrifice was made...  
Even so, they are still praised and blamed for their efforts.  
It's been thirty years since the Grace Eclipse, and sixty years since the Golden Sun event. Isaac and Garet, two of the Warriors of Vale have resided to Kalay, leaving the married couple of Matthew and Karis to watch over Weyard in the upheaved Goma Plateau. And while they did so, Tyrell and Sveta, king and queen of Morgal care for the people in who live in it. Rief and Himi decided to work together to care for Yamata and Imil. Amiti has also found someone to help watch over Ayuthay, whereas Eoleo decided to watch over Champa alone...  
The people of Weyard have now relied less on Alchemy to more modern technology. Thus, also not reling on Adepts like the Warriors of Vale and the Keepers of Light.  
Tyrell and Sveta had a crazy little monster, otherwise known as their child. Rief and Himi had a more relaxed child. As well as Amiti and his wife, who grew ill and passed away. Matthew and Karis never thought of raising a kid. Until one day, they stumbled upon an abandoned baby and took the child in, whom they found out is a Wind Adept. There at the Lookout Cabin they train her and Amiti's child to become powerful warriors. For they will never know when Weyard will one day need heros to rise up and conquer any evil that stands in the way of peace and tranquillity in Weyard.  
But there was another thing the Ancients discovered that helps maintians the balance of Weyard... Something even more powerful than Alchemy itself... Something that even the advanced civilization has not yet uncovered. Something that could change the fate of Weyard and those who live in it...  
And thus caused the uprise of a great evil...  
And an uprise of eight new heroes...


	2. A Dark Threat

"Is this how you do it Master Matthew?"  
"Yes that's it. Now focus all that energy into a Whirlwind," a deep voice said "Even though I'm an Earth Adept".  
"Nonsense. You still know about this more about this far than I do," replied a young girl as she successfully made a whirlwind and threw it before it could disappear.  
"Nice job, Teressa!" cheered a younger voice.  
Teressa is a thirteen year old, female Wind Adept. She has brown hair, light brown eyes, and tan skin. She has a black shirt with colorful patterns. A small opening was held together by two strings that had one silver bead on each string. It somewhat revealed her chest, but not too revealing. Her shirt had a soft light-blue, short-sleeved, unzipped, jacket over it. Her sky-blue jeans had two rows of two silver rings attached on the outter sides. Her brown boots held some of her jeans inside of it. Her medium length hair was tied in a low ponytail, held by a white rubber band. Her arms were covered by black, fingerless gloves, that had fifteen skinny pink lines on the wrist area. A braclet of jewels were in the color of yellow, purple, orange, and blue was over one of her gloves. She can be a little loud, talkative, and pressured in situations, but would still set a good example of a great leader. The identity of her true parents are still unknown.  
"Thanks Jody!" Teressa responded.  
Unlike Teressa, Jody has short blonde hair, light skin, and teal-green eyes. She had a white shirt with hearts on it. A purple cape covered her shoulders, and was held by a blue vest. A colorful braclet was on her wrist. She also had black pants, and white sneakers. Her elemental power was Earth, the opposite of Teressa's element. The power she inherited from her departed mother. She's been Teressa's lifelong friend for as long as they can remember. She left her father, Amiti, in order to train with Matthew, Karis, and Teressa. Even with her training, she still needs to work on her psynergy. None the less, she's happy to train with her sister-like friend.  
"Hey! Maybe I can master my Growth psynergy!" Jody insisted.  
"I triple-dog-dare you to do it!" Teressa replied  
Jody started to adjust her hands to a position facing the small shrub in front of her. She started to focus all her energy onto the small plant. Then after a while the plant started to grow. Jody opened her eyes and stopped before it got to big. Then to her surprise a arm went over her shoulder.  
"Congrat's Jody!" Teressa complimented, "Now we're both Adepts!".  
They both started cheering about how they mastered their psynegy. Matthew stood there smiling at the two girls as they kept on jumping with glee.  
Since Matthew wasn't affected by the Golden Sun, it was easy to see that he has aged. Though, the Apollo Lens did have a similar affect like the Golden Sun, so he looked more like he was in his late thirties. Due to the changes in Weyard, he has removed his yellow scarf. He only had a brownish-red shirt with a dark-blue vest over it, regular jeans, and brown boots, simliar to that of Teressa's. Neither him nor his wife, Karis, has thought about having a child. At least until they found Teressa. Even with their efforts, they never found her true parents, so they decided to take her in. Though, sometimes they can be a little overprotective.  
They all heard footsteps and turned to see a woman with lime-green hair and violet eyes. She wore a simple white blouse, with brown pants and white boots. She was in her fourties, but because she was also affected from the Apollo Lens, she seemed to look around her late thirties. Her hair was held in a low pony-tail, barely passing her shoulders.  
"Glad you can join us, Karis," Matthew said to his wife.  
She replied, "I just wanted to give the girls their gifts in recognition of mastering their psynergy. Their first weapons".  
This got the girls even more excited. Karis handed Teressa her first weapon, the Magic Rod. It was a little taller than Teressa, but she couldn't be happier. Teressa started to twirl the rod until it fell. She quickly picked it up, chuckling sheepishy, rubbing the back of her head. The rest laughed at her silly antics. Then Matthew gave Jody a different kind of weapon, the Hunter's Sword. Jody put in the sword carrier on her waist. All was well until...  
"Hey do you guys feel that?" Teressa asked.  
There was a rumbling in the ground. Since Matthew and Jody were Earth Adepts they sensed some trembling in the ground, but they weren't the only ones who felt disturbances. Karis and Teressa felt something different in the air, as if something in the wind was telling them that trouble was brewing in... Both veteran Adepts felt a similar grim feeling. But the girls felt of it more as something new.  
"Guys! Look!" Jody yelled pointing at the sky.  
The rest looked up to see a giant shadow that was created from a giant aircraft. Matthew and Karis stood there in shock, Jody felt nervous, but Teressa... a familiar feeling came over her. It felt as though this similar thing has happened before. It wasn't long until they saw some kind of pod fall out gently near the Abandoned Mine. Then the aircraft disappeared, leaving the group to think about what they saw.  
"What was that?" Jody asked.  
"I don't know," Teressa replied, "But whatever it was, I have a feeling that it's not going to be very good".  
Matthew and Karis nodded. For they knew what it was that they all wtinessed. Then, they both approached the young girls with blank, but serious expressions. Both girls became stiff and stood straight. Whenever one of them have that look, something important was going to happen. And not the good kind.  
"Me and Karis are going to investigate the Abandoned Mine," Matthew said, "Alone".  
They couldn't believe what Matthew just said. Two of Weyard's greatest warriors, were going to just go and invesigate a mysterious object, by themselves.  
"We need you both to stay here" Karis continued, "Keep the doors locked, don't answer the door if you hear anything, call us if there's something wrong, OKAY?!".  
They may be upset about not going, but when it comes to Karis making rules and over reacting about them, then it makes things harder to be concerned about any kind of situation. ANY. The Adepts were about to leave until-  
"Wait!".  
They both turned and looked at Teressa. Her face showed a lot of determination, as she approached her soon to be adopted parents.  
"Please let me and Jody come," she asked.  
Matthew and Karis were surprised. They both pondered about this. Teressa and Jody just mastered one psynergy move. Not to mention they're very young. And they're not their children. If anything happens to them then...  
"Alright".  
Karis was shocked at what her husband just said. But he nodded at her as if he were telling Karis that the girls should come. She nodded in agreement, understanding what he meant.  
"But be careful. When Matthew and I were in the Tanglewoods it wasn't easy," Karis told them.  
So the group headed off into the forest. Unaware of the danger that is lurking...

* * *

The forest was dark, even though it was barely 3:00. The scenery sent chills up Teressa and Jody's spines. But they continued to trek on the monster infested forest.  
"Wait".  
The group stopped their tracks and turned to Matthew.  
"We need to know who'll the leader will be," he explained, "And I think we all know who it should be".  
He smiled as well as Karis and Jody. They looked at Teressa. She was confused at first, but then it hit her.  
"Hey why are you all-...Me...?" she asked pointing to herself.  
They all nodded. She couldn't believe it. Everyone around her wanted Teressa to be the leader. Sure she has some of the things it takes to lead a group of people, but can she handle it? Teressa crossed her arms, thinking to herself. A few seconds later she unfolded them.  
"Okay. I'll do it," she answered.  
"Good," Matthew replied.  
"Matthew, don't you think they'll need a little help?" Karis questioned, "And you know I'm not talking about us".  
Matthew nodded, "You're right. Teressa, Jody, you'll need to use some Djinn".  
First they master their psynergy, then they are allowed to help with an investigation, and now Matthew and Karis are going to lend them Djinn. Teressa got Karis's first Djinni, Gust. And Jody got Matthew's first Djinni, Flint. After going over the basics of Djinn, they walked on heading to the Abandoned Mine. And then...  
"RAAAAAAWWWWWRRR!"  
Three monsters appeared right before them.  
"Now Teressa and Jody! Fight!" Matthew commanded.  
The girls charged at the monsters with their weapons ready.  
"Jody! I'll take on these two! You handle that one!" Teressa yelled while fighting the two monsters in front of her.  
"On it!" the blonde replied.  
"Whirlwind!"  
"Growth!"  
The plant like monsters took major damage from the Whirlwind especially the one that was defeated, while the wolf monster was wrapped around by entangling vines, but bit them off after falling to the ground, Even though they were still standing, but that won't stand in the way of the rookie Adepts. They eached sent their own signal, indicating on what to do next.  
"Gust!"  
"Flint!"  
And with that the monsters were defeated. The girls seemed a little tired, but they both high-fived for their first victory in a battle.  
"Good job, girls," Karis congratulated.  
"Now let's continue pressing foward," Matthew said.  
So they all continued following Teressa, whom was leading them to the Abandoned Mine that was just up ahead of the group.

* * *

Just like the Tanglewoods, the Abandoned Mine gave the rookie Adepts the creeps. But something else bothered Teressa. An eerie feeling started to form in the pit of her stomach. She held it in, in hopes of it to go away. But with every single step, the eerie feeling felt bigger and bigger. Finally they reached into the heart of the mine. There a man in a shadow stood in front of where used to be a giant corrupted flower.  
"This world shall be put into an end. Sol and Luna will be used as one. And this place will no longer exist. Along with the destruction of Adepts," the mystery man said as if he sensed the group behind him.  
Sol and Luna...? World to an end...? Destruction of Adepts...? What in the world is this guy talking about? Teressa started to walk towards the man so she can ask him questions. Matthew was about to stop her until the man shot a dark orb at the girl. Luckly, she dodged the attack, but they all became furious.  
"Hey!" Jody yelled, "What was that about?! Why'd you try to hurt my friend?!"  
The man just started to laugh hysterically. Matthew and Karis drew their weapons, but was stopped by two younger people.  
"Masters Matthew and Karis. Let us handle it," Teressa told them.  
The grown-ups nodded. The girls need to know how to fight, and one against with this man might help. They drew their Rod and Sword, prepared to fight whatever this man might got. Good thing there was enough space.  
"Okay, Jody. This is a serious battle," Teressa said, "Let's give it everything we got".  
"Right," Jody replied.  
And with that the battle started.  
"Whirlwind!"  
"Growth!"  
"Shadow Orbs!"  
The girls defended the attack, but they still took some damage. This guy was serious business, but that won't stop the girls from fighting. The Whirlwind and Growth combination did give him some injuries. He shot more orbs causing even more damage to the unseasoned girls.  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they screamed in pain while the two seasoned Adepts continued to watch the battle.  
Then Teressa and Jody used the most powerful unleashes their weapons had, but the man deflected it sending the girls to fly back and hit the wall. Thankfully, the man did take some damage. Karis was about to help, but Matthew stopped her. This wasn't their battle. It was Teressa and Jody's.  
"Let's finish this!" they both yelled.  
"GUST!"  
"FLINT!"  
The man screamed in agony and fell to the ground in defeat. Both girls huffed in exhaustion. Matthew walked toward the felled man.  
"What was the big idea hurting my apprentices?! If anything we're to have happen to them I-" his sentence was cut off as the man suddenly disappeared.  
Everyone's eyes became wide. Only one type of people-other than Alex-can teleport. Dark Adepts. Matthew and Karis have told the girls about the powers of Dark Adepts. Teressa believes that they might have once been regular Adepts until their heart became fully corrupted along with their element. It's logical, but Saturos, Menardi, Agaito, and Karst were corrupted, but all were Fire Adepts. Either way, all them had grim looks on their faces.  
"... We need to get back at the cabin..." Matthew suggested.

* * *

"WHAT?! THE TUAPARANG ARE COMING BACK?!"

Teressa and Jody have heard of the Tuaparang and the Keepers of Light's encounters with them, but they never expected that they would return in this way.  
"Right. We'll need to find out what they're goals are," Karis explained, "So we'll send you both on a journey to find out what they're up to and stop them".  
They both exchanged glances at each other. Are they really prepared for this? But then again the small quest was successful. Teressa then walked to the giant window to check the view of Mount Aleph. Her whole life has been a mystery, and now this...  
"I hope you girls understand-"  
"We're more than ready Master Matthew," Teressa cut him off.  
Jody continued, "I'm sure it will be fine while we're gone. Maybe we'll even get better in combat!".  
Matthew nodded, "Well it's getting late. You both should rest. And one more thing... Jody do you mind having Teressa continue being leader?".  
"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" Jody responed in glee.  
"Good," Karis said, "Now goodnight you two".  
"Good night" they both responded.

(just so you know Matthew gave Teressa the yellow scarf that night)


	3. Departure and Crazy Members

Karis stood tear-eyed as she looked at the two girls in front of her. Today was the day Teressa and Jody set out for departure. Teressa was wearing the yellow scarf Matthew gave her. If Karis didn't know any better, she'd be looking at Matthew. Metaphorically.  
"Well... I guess we better be going Master Karis..." Teressa mumbled.  
"Just...be careful okay?" Karis said, "Just call if you need anything".  
"We will. Promise," Jody replied.  
Even Teressa and Jody were upset. Matthew and Karis were like a second pair of parents to Jody. They were the parents Teressa never had. Which was slightly true. But the one thing that upseted Teressa the most, was that Matthew didn't show up. Even with that talk they had last night. Slowly, but surely Teressa and Jody left and onto the bridge to Patcher's Place, which is their first stop. Karis whipped the tears from her eyes as she smiled proudly at the young girls.  
Meanwhile, Matthew stood at an edge staring at the clear sky.  
"Good luck... Teressa and Jody..." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

To the girls surprise, Flint and Gust were both sent to help the girls' journey from Matthew and Karis. So after setting the Djinn to them, they continued their trek towards Patcher's Place. Freeways and constant car noises were all over the place, which is why monsters don't attack those kind of places. So lots of people haven't been using the help of Adepts lately.  
Moments later three Drone Bees popped out. Another battle. Luckly both girls learned something new.  
"Plasma!"  
"Quake!"  
Both attacks caused a mjor score in damage, then one Drone Bee used numbing sting on Teressa. Thankfully, her Luck was strong enough to prevent her from being stunned. Then another did the same to Jody, with the same results. They both drew their weapons and used unleashes.  
"Murk!"  
"Critical Attack!"  
Two down one to go. They both nodded. Since they were a team they combined their unleashes.  
"Critical Murk!"  
And with that the last Drone Bee was felled. They once again did their signature victory high-five. After a while Jody spotted a somewhat tall building.  
"There it is!" she yelled pointing, "Race ya! Last one there is a rotten Herb!"  
"Hey! Wait for me, Jody," Teressa called as Jody got a head start from her. So she decided to take on Jody's challenge and made it to Patcher's Place first.  
"In your face Jody!" Teressa yelled in victory.  
"No fair!" Jody pouted.  
Teressa just laughed at her immaturity. Then, they both spotted a girl about the age of fifteen staring at the building. She wore a torn blue spagetti shirt with a matching torn skirt. Her hair was dark brown with matching eyes. She seemed to have the traits of a fox. Two fox ears and a fox tail too. Thing was about this girl...she's the daughter of Tyrell and Sveta with the obsession of burning things.  
"Hmm... I wonder what this place would look like on fire..." and with that she set only part of the place on fire with a small Fireball.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"  
Is this girl practically insane?! Setting a building on fire for no reason?! Who does that?! The girl was laughing as if it was a show, while Jody and Teressa tried to find a way to put the fire out since none of them were Water Adepts.  
"What are we going to do?!" Jody asked.  
"Hey one of you is a Wind Adept," the girl yawned, "Just blow it out like a candle".  
And with that Teressa used Whirlwind psynergy and put out the fire. Thankfully the fire only did minor damage. Jody sighed in relief, but Teressa started fuming at the girl.  
"WHAT THE HECK?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Teressa yelled.  
"I was bored. And that was fun! I'm Mary!" Mary responded roughly shaking both of their hands.  
Teressa's eye started twitching, whereas Jody just sweatdropped. It's official. This girl is in fact insane. But why would a beastman be here? They normally live in Morgal.  
"So how did you know Teressa was a Wind Adept?" Jody asked.  
Mary responded, "Well I'm not a mind-reader like my mother, but beastmen have much more attuned senses. My parents are Tyrell and Sveta. King and Queen of Morgal".  
"WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!" they both yelled.  
The daughter...of the king and queen of Morgal...Tyrell and Sveta...IS THIS MONSTRASITY?! Then Teressa felt a vibration in her pocket. It was Matthew.  
"Yes Master Matthew?" Teressa answered.  
"Yesterday I told Tyrell and Sveta about what happened so we're having their daughter to meet up with you at Patcher's Place. Sorry for not telling you," Matthew sheepishly said.  
"HUH TO THE WHAT-NOW?! Master Matthew! I don't mean to be rude, but I can't do that!" Teressa yelled. Mary and Jody seemed confused.  
"She's a Fire Adept her powers will help," he continued to explain.  
"But-"  
"Don't you "But" me youg lady! I may not be your father, but don't even try to disobey me!" his voice boomed into Teressa's ear.  
She sighed in defeat, "Alright Master Matthew".  
The call ended.  
She sighed again, "Mary...you...are...now...part...of...the...team.. ."  
"Okay. But I make no such promises in following orders," she said.  
"Teressa is the leader," Jody told her.  
Mary responded, "Then what are we waiting for?! Lead on little leader woman!"  
And with that the beastgirl skipped away. Either Matthew added a help to the party. Or a one way ticket to a Death by a crazy psycho girl. Either way it's a lose-lose situation. A few more minutes passed by after Mary talked about herself and introduced her Djinni Fever, Tyrell's first Djinni. So because of that Flint, Gust, and Fever got to catch up with each other. Since, they already knew each other. Teressa got a call, except this time it was from Karis.  
"...Yes... Uh-huh... Okay. Bye Master Karis," Teressa hanged up.  
"Why do you call every grown up that?" Mary questioned, "And aren't Matthew and Karis your parents, even though you look nothing like them what-so-ever-?"  
Teressa replied, "First of all I only call the Warriors of Vale, Keepers of Light, and Kraden Master in order to show my respect. And second of all, Masters Matthew and Karis are not my parents".  
"Then who are the your parents miss-know-it-all leader?" Mary questioned.  
"Well... I don't really know who my parents are... Masters Matthew and Karis found me and took me in," Teressa explained.  
"So they adopted you?" Mary continued her questions.  
"No. Not even close," Teressa sighed.  
"Then what are they?" Mary asked another question.  
"I don't know. So stop asking questions," Teressa ordered while Mary shrugged, "Master Karis told me that we should try out the Psynergy Training Grounds to test our Psynergy. So we'll need to do some training".  
"But the name Psynergy Training Grounds has 'Train' in it," Mary started to get on Teressa's nerves.  
"She means combat training," Jody explained.  
Mary "pondered" for a few mintutes, which felt like hours. How long does it take to understand what kind of training there is? Finally, Mary got it.  
"Okay. Let's go little people!" Mary said skipping once more.  
And thus started the training.

* * *

"When I said training, Mary-I DIDN'T MEAN SET OUR STINKIN' BUTTS ON FIRE!" Teressa yelled at the new team member throwing her arms in the air.  
Apparently, Mary got quote-on-quote "carried away", and set Teressa and Jody's pants on fire. "It just proves you are liars" is Mary's "innocent" excuse for almost burning her members to crisp. Fortunately, Teressa blew the fire out and there was only minor injuries. And burnt pants...  
"You're lucky we got spares," Jody mumbled angrilly.  
"Well its getting dark and this humidity is not very good on my furr," Mary entered the air-conditioned lobby of the advanced Patcher's Place.  
The other girls sighed as they followed the Fire-powered Adept. Hopefully, nothing will go wrong while they were sleeping. And that was the truth. Thanks to another part of Mary's personality, she was out like a light. Giving the rest of the party a well-deserved nap.  
The next morning, they all got dressed. It was barely 9:00, so the grounds should be open. So they headed off outside to train their psynergy. Yesterday they each learned a new psynergy, all healing based. Teressa learned Fresh Breeze, Jody learned Cure, and Mary learned Aura(yes I'm bringing it back). When they got to the training grounds, they saw younger kids playing and climbing trees. Just like it was the last time.  
So after meeting up with the sponsers, the trio entered the grounds filled with many puzzles and obstacles to come. First was the Mercury Area. Using Jody's psynergy and Teressa and Mary's strength, they reached the top of a fake model of the Mercury Lighthouse, where a wooden Saturos waited for them.  
"Fireball!"  
And with that, Wood-Saturos's face got burnt. Teressa and Jody cheered, but Mary had a bored expression colored all over her face.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Teressa asked, "We made the target right?".  
Mary replied, "But it's no fun if you burn something if it's for a good purpose".  
Teressa shot darts of anger at Mary, since she almost burned her and Jody alive yesterday. Teressa just said "Whatever" in order to continue their task of going through all the areas on time.  
*Venus Area*  
"No that way!"  
"Wrong! It's that way!"  
"Shut-up I know what I'm doing!"  
Their first puzzle of the Venus Area is to use Whirlwind to change the tracks so they can ride the cart to the other side. Teressa is trying to do the job, but Mary and Jody keep interupting the process. And they're all getting annoyed with each other.  
"You did the wrong one!"  
"I said shut-up! I know what I'm doing!"  
"Missed a place!"  
"Shut-up!"  
*Jupiter Area*  
You'd think Teressa would do more job in this area, but no it was Jody. The moving boxes went very slow, limiting the time they got. Mary checked her wrist, even though Teressa had the timer and she didn't have a watch. So the fox-girl kept tapping her foot the whole time in annoyance.  
*Mars Area*  
Finally, they made it to the last area there was. The Mars Area. It wasn't as annoying as the last two, but there was still obstacles they faced. Then after they reached the top a fake Agatio and Karst were in front of a wooden model of the Doom Dragon, or rather the Dim Dragon. So Mary handled the wooden planks. The Dim Dragon crept up as the trio drew their weapons. Another battle yet to come.  
Mary had a Battle Axe as her weapon, whereas Teressa and Jody still had their original weapons. The girls released their psynergy into one.  
"Plasma!"  
"Quake!"  
"Flare Wall!"  
A giant wall of sparks, earth, and flames charged at the wooden dragon. Then the fake model unleashed its Fire Breath, singing some of Mary's furr, Jody's cape, and Teressa's scarf. They all got mad and used their Djinn as payback. An idea hit Mary.  
"Guys! I'm going into my beastform!" Mary informed the other two.  
"Go for it!" they both yelled.  
So Mary did so. Instead of fox traits, she looked more like an orange fox-wolf hybrid. Mary roared a piercing cry, causing the other girls to cover their ears. Then they all used a different and individual attack.  
"Gust!"  
"Growth!"  
"RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRR!"  
Instead of a attack, Psynergy, or Djinn, beastform Mary used her signature attack Maul. The Dim Dragon fell into pieces, giving victory to the Adepts. But... Instead of cheering for their victory nor changing back, Mary started to go on a rampage destroying the mechanicsism even more.  
"RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!" she roared.  
"Mary! Stop! We won!" Jody yelled even though Mary didn't listen, "Why won't she stop?!"  
It hit Teressa, "She hasn't mastered her beastform...!"  
Mary helped win the victory, but now she won't stop destroying the Area. Jody remembered something. One time, when Matthew called, he told Jody about Mary's beastform. The only way to stop her...is to spray her with water. And that's what they did. Mary calmed down and returned to her original form that looked more human.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that I haven't fully mastered my beastform," Mary stuck her tounge out.  
Teressa's jaw was open, and it seemed as though a giant shadow covered her eyes. They were still there as Teressa grabbed a plank from the Dim parts and whacked her head on it two times to prevent any damage. After more tensions of anger the trio got the pass for beating all the areas.  
"What the heck is the point of this stupid piece of paper?" Mary said with a hint of the desire to burn it.  
"It shows the recognition of Adepts," Jody explained, "And it's the pass to Konpa Gate to enter the Konpa Ruins".  
"Yeah, like we're ever gonna go there," Mary responded, "Hey Ms. Leader! What's our next destination?! I'm hungry over here!"  
"Your doom..." Teressa grumbled.  
"Huh?" Mary tapped her head.  
"We're going to Carver's Camp next. I just got a word from Master Matthew that we'll find Master Kraden and his apprentice, whom is the son of Master's Rief and Himi, there".  
Mary questioned, "You say "Master" too much. You know that right?".  
"Shut-up," Teressa replied.  
"How about we rest up at the inn?" Jody suggested, preventing any more tension between the two teenagers.  
They said nothing, but made many grumbling and mumbling sounds(mostly Teressa). But they were tired, so they took a little break at the inn. Everyone got a snack. Well...Mary apparently takes the fact that she's part animal seriously. She was eating a raw piece of a deer's leg. Teressa and Jody were looking at her with disturbed looks(you know like O.o).  
"What?" she asked.  
"You do know that you need to cook it right?" Teressa questioned.  
"I'm a beastman, so I guess I might as well eat like one," Mary took another bite.  
"I'm sure they don't need to eat raw meat," Jody sweatdropped.  
Mary sighed then left to find something to took it. Finally, the girls were able to eat without losing their appetite. But after a few minutes, realization smacked them in the face.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed running in the direction the fox-girl headed to.  
Finally they found her outside. She put the leg on a metal stick over a burning pile of books and was turning the stick with a giant grin painted across her face. Teressa once again had her jaw open and the same dark shadow covered her eyes. Jody was just sweatdropping, wondering where she got those books. So out of curiosity they walked towards the grinning girl.  
"Mary where did you get those books...?" Teressa pointed at the fire.  
"Hm? Oh. I found a bunch of books in your bag and we didn't have wood so I figured I might as well use your books," Mary replied.  
"WHAT?! My Sun Saga books from 1 to 10...ruined by a psychotic, burning-obsessed, fox-human hybrid..." Teressa groaned falling to her knees.  
As a leader, she needed to understand the story of the Warriors of Vale and the Keepers of Light's journey. Thus caused her to collect every single Sun Saga book there was. It took five years to collect them and now they were destroyed by the new team member.  
"Do you know how long it will take me to buy them all again?!" Teressa yelled continuing her groaning.  
"Calm down you big drama queen," Mary turned the stick a little faster, "I've got tons of those at Belinsk. You can take all of them. They're boring anyway...".  
"They're not boring! They're the great tale of every single hero there was in Weyard! It's part of history!" Teressa yelled, "And right now the Tuaparang are rising up and getting stronger as we speak!"  
Mary was drinking some water from a bottle she had, but when Teressa mentioned the Tuaparang she spitted the water all over the thirteen year old's face. Teressa spat in disgust and anger.  
"Then what are we doing just sitting here while I cook-" Mary stopped acting serious for a moment, "cooking this delicious piece of meat-When something big is happening?!".  
Mary grabbed both of her team members wrists and started dragging them away from the populated area. Who knew that Mary can get serious in certain situations? And over the issue of the Tuaparang to be exact. Once again, Mary has brought even more torture for causing dirt clouds that were getting in Teressa and Jody's faces, as she ran.


	4. The Power of Water and Untold Mysteries

Still continuing the trek from Patcher's Place to Carver's Camp, the trio have made it to the Goma Highlands Road. It also showed signs of modern technology. There were barely any trees and there were no logs in sight. But the gondolas looked as though they were ready to be used of transportation. They've already passed the first two parts of the Highlands and were getting closer to the so-called camp. There wasn't any talking or anything. But then there was some rustling. Two Ape had appeared right in front of them!  
"Okay! Let's fight!' Mary said confidently.  
Even though at times Mary can be a pain, she was actually a great fighter and quite knowledgable. To bad she can't use that when she's not fighting.  
"Whirlwind!"  
"Earthquake!"  
"Flare Wall!"  
They're still in training so the Apes still kept their ground. Then a though appeared in Teressa's head.  
"Let's combine our psynergy!" she yelled.  
They nodded in agreement. Especially Mary since she likes destroying things.  
"Flare-Earth-Wind!"  
A giant tornado of fire and earth struck the two gorilla-like monsters as the tornado sent them flying until finally they were felled. All three high-fived in victory. Unlike other times, they didn't seem exhausted what-so-ever. In fact it was like a walk in the park. So they decided to continue their trek.

* * *

To the girls surprise nothing really changed. Everything was simple. Although there was a few changes, but nothing really standing out. Unlike other places. After taking a few seconds looking at the scenery, the trio started searching for the scholar and his apprentice. Jody spotted something from the corner of her eye.  
"There they are!" Jody pointed.  
A old man that looked around his eighties was standing next to a young boy that looked about the age of twelve. They seemed to be a conversation of some sort. Then the boy turned and faced the girls along with the old man accompaning him.  
The old man wore brown, white, and light-blue clothings. He wore glasses that were on his nose. In his hands were some scrolls and a book. He had white hair with a matching beard. There was also a grayish-white tunic of some sort over his shoulders. There was no doubt about it. It was Kraden.  
Unlike Kraden, the boy wore light-blue clothing. Except for his pants that were black. His hair was light-blue that didn't even get close to his chin. But instead of matching colored eyes like other Water Adepts, his were bloodred. He had black shoes and had a wierd lab-coat of some sort. He was carrying a pink staff that had two swirls at the top.  
"Ah so you're here," Kraden greeted.  
"Nice to meet you all," greeted the blue-haired boy.  
They introduced themselves as well while also learning the boy's name that was Crown. His staff was a lot taller than him, but he seemed to be fine with it. So after a short conversation(and Teressa criticizing Mary for her rudeness) a though came to both Kraden and Mary's heads. Only Mary's was more drastic.  
She grinned evilly and slowly aimed at the end of Crown's labcoat. Within seconds a small flame was formed. Crown started sniffing the air. It had a crispy burning smell. Crown looked down and screamed.  
"MY COAT IS ON FIRE!" he yelled running all over.  
Teressa shot angry looks at Mary, as she whistled "innocently". Teressa can't blow it out since oxygen provides fuel to fires and there were trees all arounnd. If she tried to blow it out then it could get all over the Water Adept.  
Without any other choice Crown used Douse psynergy on himself. The flame became smaller by the second, until finally it was completely smoldered out. Teressa repeatidly said sorry over and over again, for her peer's action. Crown was upset, but decided to forgive them.  
"I'm really sorry about her," Teressa apologized for like the 99th time.  
"Well..." Kraden started, "I was thinking... Crown would you like to accompany these three girls on their quest?"  
Everyone's jaw dropped. How did Kraden know about their quest? Is Crown really willing to join them? Why did Mary have to almost burn Crown alive? But after a few seconds of pondering...  
"Sure. After all they might need some help," Crown said, "And my parents and grandmother did help on the heros quest, so why not?"  
Teressa and company thought about it, but agreed to let the Water Seer join them. Another victim for Mary, but hopefully things will be fine. After bidding farwell to Kraden the group crossed the bridge and onwards to their next destination. Bilibin.

* * *

The sound of the honking cars on the freeway was getting on everyone's nerve, but they tried to ignore it and continue onwards to Bilibin. Teressa was taking lead, Jody was right behind Teressa, Mary had her hands behind her head, and Crown was carrying the map. They've only encountered a few monsters, so they got some combat training. All was silent until Mary said-  
"Hey Teressa. If you don't know who you're parents are, do you think they might be dead?" Mary asked checking her nails.  
Teressa stopped her tracks along with the rest of the group.  
"..." was her only response, "I don't want to talk about it. I don't even know if that were true".  
Mary was persistant, "What? Did they die in a crash or something? Were they-"  
Teressa interupted, "I WAS FOUND ABANDONED OKAY?!"  
Everyone was quiet. When Teressa had her outbursts then something was wrong. Teressa took a few deep breaths and sighed.  
"I was found abandoned when I was an infant," Teressa explained, "Master's Matthew and Karis tried finding my birth parents but didn't succeed. To be honest, I don't really think that my parents would leave me like that. Something in my heart is telling me that there's another reason why I was alone. The thought of them dead scares me... That's why I never talk about it. Only a few times with Jody and Masters Matthew and Karis, but that's it".  
The rest faced each other with sympathetic looks written all over their faces. Teressa put her hood on after tucking away the scarf and put her hand's in her jacket's pockets. Once again it was silent all the way to Bilibin...


	5. A Great City, A Dangerous Threat

"Wooooooaaaaaaaaaahhhh...!" everyone said.  
The city of Bilibin was huge. All the buildings were pure white, including the skyscrapers. Even the sidewalk was snowy white. Everyone had white clothing, though others did have colors. White cars were driving by. You'd even think that the stoplights were white. Fortunately they were the usual colors. The group stared in awe as though they came to a new world. Looking around, they were hoping to find anything unusual, but nothing showed up.  
So deciding to sight-see, the group started to walk towards the main square. Everything was calm, but then a loud shriek appeared. It was extremely loud, everyone had to cover their ears. So worried about what they heard, the group ran to the source of the scream.

* * *

A Glutton and two scutters were wreaking havoc in the city square. Everyone was running away screaming. Once the Adepts appeared they became overwhelmed by the amount of people running. They needed to sqeeze their way out of the panicking crowd. When the crowd started to get smaller an older man approached them.  
"What are you kids doing?! It's dangerous here! You have to run!" he warned.  
"Sir, it's our job as Adepts to protect the people of Weyard," Teressa explained, "It's you that needs to run. We can handle this".  
"Alright. But you four be careful," he then left off.  
Before they could draw their weapons, the monsters already started to run off. Not going to left them get away, the group chased after the monsters. Suddenly, they entered a cave of some sort. But when they got in, they were surprised to find nothing there. How can a trio of monsters just disappear like that? With no other option, the group decided to look around to find any clues about how they might have gotten away.  
"Hey I found something! Come over here!" Jody called out to her group.  
Everyone headed to the direction Jody was at. There they found a scripture of some sort, but they couldn't understand what it meant. They writing looked like a bunch of swiggles and stuff. So they pondered for a moment. Then an idea came to Crown's head.  
"Hey this looks like glyphs. Like the ones dad told me about. Maybe if we can get the Glyph Book in Imil we can depict what these words mean!" the blunette suggested.  
"What are you talking about? It says, 'Word, Letter, Word, Word, Letter, Word'," Mary told them.  
Of course the rest didn't believe her. So to Mary's disappointment, they all left the cave on their quest to Imil. Hopefully, the people of Bilibin will be okay while they're gone. Maybe the glyphs were a secret passage way of some sort. And maybe the monsters used the passage way to escape. Whatever it was, the group needed that book.

* * *

Our party of Adepts were on their way leaving the city Bilibin to Imil. While so, they saw the mansion where Lord and Lady McCoy lived in. It looked more like a castle though. Out of nowhere Mary started sniffing the air.  
"Mary? What the heck are you doing?" Teressa questioned.  
"I smell a Djinni. Wait there's four," Mary started running off, "This way!"  
They didn't really have anything to do, so they started to catch up with the brunette. Each of them got new Djinni's. Jody got a Djinni that had a flower in it's tail, and it's name was Flower too Mary got Forge, a Djinni that seemed to have large wing-like arms. Crown's was named Sleet, a chubby Mercury Djinni. And Teressa's was Jolt, that somewhat had a sharp mouth that looked a lot like a shark's.  
"Hello there Jolt! My name is-" Teressa was holding the Djinni and got cut off.  
The purple creature sent out a blue and purple plasma that charred Teressa, making her in a blackish-like color. She coughed out a small amount of smoke. Guess this Djinni has an attitude or something. Jody and Crown sweatdropped, while Mary was laughing her head off. Teressa glared at the beastman, but she didn't care. After the Djinn got into their masters, the Adepts kept moving. They each took one last glance at the magnificant city, wishing for it's best of luck...


	6. The Quest For The Book

Now on their way to Imil, our heros(totally Pokemon XD) continue their trek in their usual routine. Teressa leading, Jody behind, Mary with her hands behind her head, and Crown navagating on the map. Only this time... Mary is playing with Teressa's ponytail.  
"Hey Mary?"  
"Hm?"  
"WILL YOU STOP PLAYING WITH MY HAIR?! GOSH DARN IT!"  
"But it's so funny how it swishes side to side!"  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
Jody and Crown are stuck in the middle of the two girls quarelling. Why can't they just get along? It's like having to watch Tyrell and Karis when they were younger(no I'm not giving hints). The group still headed towards the cave that would lead to the snowy terrain where they will find Imil. Luckly with Crown with them, it might be a help on the way there. Once again, monsters appeared. They all drew their weapons to fight.  
"Gust!"  
"Flint!"  
"Fever!"  
"Chill!"  
The Djinn were powersul, but the four monsters remained standing. Instead of psynergy, they just used their unleashes from their weapons.  
"Murk!"  
"Critical Strike!"  
"Berserk Rush!"  
"Physon Seal!"  
Even with their unleashes, the quad of monsters still stood their ground. Man, these creatures will not go down without a good fight. Guess it must be time to use a new combo. All of them signaled for the combo.  
"Ice-Fire-Growth-Plasma!"  
Dark clouds shot out ice horns, fireball rain, showering plants, and electrical lightning. This time, all the monsters were down for the count. Everyone did the usual high-five of victory.

* * *

The cave to Imil was dripping with water. Thankfully it wasn't that much, but some kept on getting in Teressa's eyes. There were a few monsters they had to encounter, so they got a pretty good grinding. Then Mary spotted something.  
"Hey look up there!" Mary pointed at the direction she spotted the object.  
The rest stopped their tracks and looked to where the beast-girl pointed. A red and gold chest was resting at the side of a flat-topped rock. Luckly, there was a small plant. Which meant Jody can use Growth to make the plant into a ladder. She's been getting much better with her psynergy and this is a great opportunity to improve it even more. Jody nodded and made the plant grow just the right size. Everyone else refused to do so, so Teressa had to find out what exactly was inside the box.  
She opened it to find two metal wrist bands with two blades attatched to them. Since Sveta used Claws and Knuckles, forgers came up with a weapon for humans and beastmen, Wrist Blades.  
"Hey! It some Wrist Blades!" Teressa called to her peers, "Who wants to use them?!"  
"That doesn't sound pretty safe".  
"I agree with Crown".  
"I'll wait for a better one".  
Without any other choice, Teressa slipped the blades onto her wrist. It was much more comfortable than expected. Since Teressa refused to part with her first weapon, she minimized the Rod and put it in her bag.  
Soon everyone got out and was outside at a snowy terrain. The place where they'll find Imil. It wasn't as cold as expected, but everyone, except Mary, shivered a little. This was a very snowy terrian. Mary was a beastman so she had fur to protect her from the cold.  
Without letting the cold stand in their way of the book. Continuing their trek and fighting some monsters, the party have made it a little closer to Crown's home. In fact they could even see the Mercury Lighthouse. The magnificant sight of the blue structure was truely stunning. The blue power was able to be seen outside. Indeed, it was a beautiful sight. If only they could see more of it.  
That's when they saw it. The peaceful village-well town-of Imil. Everyone around was wearing winter clothing to protect them from the cold. Crown seemed to be pleased to be back in his hometown. Everyone they crossed-path gave Crown a warm welcome. Of course Crown greeted back, but he was leading the girls to his house. Where they'll find the Glyph Book.  
Crown opened his door, causing the door to creak. His house seemed like any other natural house. TV, a couch, kitchen, etc.. Then they heard footsteps coming from the top floor. Down came a man with blue hair and matching eyes. He had a simple brownish-gray-white shirt and black pants. Glasses crossed the bridge of his eyes. A woman with raven-black hair also came down. She had blood-red eyes and wore a red, white, and purple dress. It was Rief and Himi.  
"Ah Crown, good to see you again," said the oldest blunnette, "I see you made some friends".  
"Yes dad. They are," Crown then introduced his friends, "The beastman is Mary, she's a Fire Adept, the daughter of Tyrell and Sveta. The blonde is Jody, an Earth Adept, daughter of Amiti. And that one over there is Teressa, apprentice of Matthew and Karis. She's our leader".  
"It's an honor to meet you Masters Rief and Himi," Teressa bowed.  
"Nice to meet you both," Jody greeted.  
"Hi old people!" Mary said and got a glare from Teressa.  
Himi replied, "It's wonderful to meet you too. So what brings you all here?"  
"We need to help the city of Bilibin and there's a passage way of some sort, but there's some sort of riddle writen in glyphs," Crown explained.  
"Ah, so you need the Glyph Book, correct?"  
The rest nodded. The adults agreed to give them the blue book of ancient script. After putting it away and bidding farewell to the town of Imil, the group headed off back to the country and city of Billibin. Awaiting more adventures, battles, and friends to come along the way...


	7. An Uncharted Territory

Now that they have the Glyph Book, Teressa and the gang can now read the Glyphs. Once again Bilibin has taken their breath away. How? No one, not even them, really knows. The only thing that shocked them the most was that a few houses were burning. Jody shot a glare at Mary, since she was the one who said that Bilibin would be fine without them. Mary just whistled innocently, walking away from the group to the cave. Without any other choice the rest followed Mary to the cave.  
Crown got out the Glyph Book and started to translate the glyphs. Apparently Mary was right. It in fact said "Word, Letter, Word, Word, Letter, Word". Everyone's , except Mary, jaws dropped. A secret door appeared and once again Mary took the lead. That got Teressa upset because SHE is the leader.  
"Well let's-" Crown was cut off by Mary as she pushed him down the stairs.  
Teressa and Jody flinched for every single scream of pain the young blunette made. Mary then walked down the stairs ahead of the two girls. The cave was dark. Really dark. They couldn't see anything, but black, empty, darkness inside the cavern.  
"Hey Crown are you okay?" Jody asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine," Crown answered.  
He got up slowly rubbing his back. He couldn't glare at Mary since, he couldn't see anything in the dark. That worried the others.  
"Okay it's dark in here," Teressa started, "So be careful and watch your step-MARY GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY WAY!"  
"Poo! You heard me!" Mary pouted in a childish way.  
Thankfully, there weren't any holes anywhere. Unless you want to count the ones Mary made to trip Teressa. In which she failed. Then they all saw a light up ahead.  
"Hey it's a way out!"  
"I'm the leader!"  
"No you're not!"  
"I'm the leader! Now you all bow before me!"  
"No"  
After they finished their quarreling, the group headed towards the exit. There they found ruins that looks similar to a ghost town. Boards covered windows. Charred pieces of wood were scattered all over. And there was a giant hole from what might have been the main hall.  
"This place reminds me of my childhood!" Mary smiled.  
Everyone else took a step back.  
"We should find those monsters before they go back to Bilibin and hurt someone," Crown said.  
"Way ahead of you. Here monsters, monsters. Come out and plaaaayy..." Mary chanted.  
Teressa shook her head, "Mary just because you say that doesn't mean that monsters will-OH GEEZ! MONSTERS JUST APPEARED!"  
A Scuttler appeared right in front of them. The rest glared at Mary for attracting the monster in the first place. Everyone drew out their weapons. How Teressa was able to get her wrist blades out without hurting herself? Nobody will ever know.  
"Iron Uppercut!"  
"Spin Attack!"  
"Critical Strike!"  
"Stone Justice!"  
Strangely the Scuttler was defeated. They only did one attack each. Normally it would take a longer amount of time to do so. Without letting that bother them, the party of Adepts continued searching the abandoned civilization. Only finding scraps and a few rare items, another Scuttler appeared.  
"Okay! Let's spar!" Teressa cried.  
"Spar...?" Mary questioned.  
"Just fight!" Teressa replied.  
"Whirlwind!"  
"Growth!"  
"Douse!"  
"Fireball!"  
Just like the last Scuttler it only took one attack from each of the team members. Still puzzled from that phenomenon, they all continued looking for the leader of the monsters. The Glutton. But still no prevail. When they went back to the main street, they were surprised to find that the wooden door blocking the main hall was missing. Out of curiosity, the descendents walked towards what used to have the blockade. But as they did so, the Glutton appeared. It lashed out of Jody, but missed. Hopefully this will be more of a challenge.  
"Plasma!"  
"Earthquake!"  
"Ice!"  
"Nova!"  
To everyone's surprise, the Glutton barely even got a scratch. Then it unleashed Thorn. Causing some major damage to the team. Then they all used their Djinn.  
"Gust!"  
"Flower!"  
"Sleet!"  
"Forge!"  
Gust and Sleet caused some damage to the boss, while Flower healed everyone's wounds, and Forge powered up the team's attack. Everyone instantly felt stronger. They all decided to use a unleash from their weapons.  
"Steel Storm!"  
"Double Attack!"  
"Gale Force!"  
"Critical Strike!"  
To their dismay, the thing was still standing. Fortunately, it looked like that one more attack will do the trick. A combo to be exact.  
"Whirlwind!"  
"Growth!"  
"Douse!"  
"Fireball!"  
With the combination of all elements, a tornado of fire, vines, and water trapped the Glutton in the twister and sending it flying to who-knows-where. By the time it lands the Glutton would have already been felled. In recognition of their victory the Adepts high fived each other. Those monsters won't be bothering anyone now. So they all left to spread the news. Those monsters won't be terroizing the people of Bilibin now...


	8. To Read Minds

"Thank you for your assistance children," Lord McCoy bowed to the Adepts.  
The people of Bilibin all cheered for the heros that saved them from the wretched monsters that have been terroizing the city. McCoy's wife, Lady McCoy, scoffed at them.  
"It was no problem," Jody replied.  
"Yep. We took care of them no problem," Mary recieved a glare from Teressa for her lie.  
"How can we repay you?" Lord McCoy asked.  
The rest gave each other some glances then shook their heads "No".  
"No need for any rewards," Teressa told the leader of the city, "We were very glad to help"  
Lady McCoy just rolled her eyes. She barely even knows the Adepts, but knows that one of them is a beastman. So already she doesn't like the Adepts.  
"I understand," the man replied, "If you would like you can come to my mansion anytime you like"  
"Will do, but we have more important buisiness right now," Crown told the mayor.  
He nodded as he and his wife left. But the Lady gave one more glare at the Adepts. Teressa was the only one who noticed and cocked her head to the side in a confused manner.  
"C'mon Teressa!"  
"Oh. Coming!"  
As the group left, two sihouettes stood at the top of a two-story building, watching the party leave.  
"So these are the so-called Adepts that soldier told us about," the male one said.  
"Hmm... Already they seem powerful... Let's go warn the master," the female replied.  
The two shadows nodded and vanished into thin air.

Continuing their trek to Border Town, our group of Adepts are in their usual position when traveling. With freeways just above their heads, the walk to the town is very loud and noisy. Since Mary had more attuned ears, she became very annoyed by the honking and screeching sounds from the cars. But she's not the only one. Jody covered her ears, Crown wrapped the map around his head, and Teressa clogged her ears with the scarf. Finally, they spotted their destination and raced towards it in order to get away from all the loud noises.  
All were glad to have made it to the peaceful village of Border Town. Border Town got it's name for being split into two different countries. The left to Bilibin, and the right to Morgal. All was calm until...  
"No I need her for this!"  
"But this is more important!"  
"Please! One at a time!"  
Confused and curious, they turned their heads to see a man and woman pulling a young girls arms. She had dark brown-almost black-curly hair, dark brown eyes, and light tan skin. She had a gray jacket that was zipped up, showing some of her black shirt. She wore simple regular jeans and black tennies. She seemed to be about twelve years old. What the group didn't know was that the reason they're fighting over her, was that she was one of the few Wind Adepts that can read minds.  
It seemed as though she was in a tight spot. The group nodded at Teressa. She nodded back understanding why they nodded. Teressa aimed and shot some electricity separating the two adults from the girl.  
"Okay what's going on? We don't really like you guys stretching her," Teressa placed her hands on her hips.  
"This youg lady has the power to read minds and I need her help," the man replied.  
"You need her?!" the woman screeched, "I need her for something more important!"  
Once again the adults got their grips on the girl.  
"Enough!" Mary shot some fire separating them again, "Now you two leave now or I'll burn you to crisp! It's none of her business for whatever your guys' situation is! She's a human being! Not a tool! And I should know! My mom can read minds!"  
Ashamed for what they have done, the adults realized they were right and left to work on their situations alone. The young girl approached the group.  
"Thanks you guys. My name is Lillian," Lillian took out her hand and got a hand-shake from each of them, "As you can obviously see, I'm one of the few Wind Adepts that can read minds"  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Jody an Earth Adept"  
"Names Mary. I like fire"  
"I'm Crown. I use Water based Psynergy instead"  
"And I'm Teressa. The leader of this group. But unlike you I can't read minds"  
"Nice to meet you all. So what brings you here?"  
So after giving Lillian the explanation of how they all got her and how they started their adventure, Lillian started to ponder for a moment. The rest just gave each other confused glances.  
"Well for helping me, I would like to help you guys," Lillian offered.  
They thought for a moment then nodded. Lillian is now part of the group. With her powers, they will be able to read the inner thoughts of human beings. Of course they'll treat her like a person. So after selling and buying a few things, everyone left the town and on the ground of Morgal. Mary's home land.

* * *

Continuing their way to their next destination, the party of Adepts have encountered new Djinn and reached new levels. Their new destination, Belinsk. Mary's home. Where they'll uncover new secrets.  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No"  
"Now?"  
"No"  
"Now?  
"Shut-up"  
"No"  
"Don't steal my line"  
Since Mary likes to bug Teressa, she is enjoying asking her the same question over and over again. Mary is from Morgal and yet she wants to know if they reached her hometown. Lillian has already gotten used to the girls arguing, but she would like it if they would stop.  
After training in a few battles along the way, they all have finally reached the fortress city, Belinsk. Everyone, but Mary, were in awe of how marvelous Belinsk was. Unlike Bilibin, Belinsk had it's fortress as the people's homes. Musicians played in the main square. All of the people of Belinsk greeted Mary. Though the rest sensed terror in their tone.  
Were they scared of Mary? Not very surprising though.  
Mary then led her group to the castle. The two guards saw the princess and freaked out. They started running until they crashed into each other and passed out. Mary laughed at the scene. Everyone else just sweatdropped. Yep. The people of Belinsk, maybe even all of Morgal, were terrified of the female tyrant. Mary skipped her way into the castle. Everyone else still sweatdropped as they made their way in the castle.  
When the group entered, servents, maids, and butlers bowed before the princess. She seemed to be annoyed by it, but shrugged it off. The rest were surprised to see how big the inside was then outside. Some changes were made as well. The entrance to the Belinsk Ruins was closed off and guarded. The color was more red, but somewhat the same. Everything else wasn't changed what-so-ever. Mary soon led her friends to the throne room.  
"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Mary yelled in glee as she slammed the doors in the guards faces.  
The rest flinched at the sound of the beastmen's cry of pain, and sweatdropped at their moaning. Teressa, Jody, Crown, and Lillian looked to see the king and queen of Morgal. Tyrell looked slightly more mature and was starting to grow a beard and mustache combo. He wore yellow, brown, and green robes. On top of his head was a regal crown. Next to him was his wife Sveta.  
Her hair is still white-purple, but is shorter and held up in a bun. Her gown was reddish-pink, purple, and gold. Instead of a crown, she wore a tiarra of some sort. With diamonds consisted of blue and green. She, like Tyrell, looked much mature, but more disciplined and refined.  
Everyone, but Mary, bowed before them in order to show their respect.  
"Please no need for formalities," the queen said.  
"So you must be the kids Matt was talking about," Tyrell recieved a glare from Sveta.  
"That's right your Highness," Teressa replied, "I'm Teressa-"  
"Yeah we know about you guys. Except that one over there," Tyrell interupted and pointed at Lillian, getting another glare from his wife.  
"Indeed, we do know much about you 'Kids'," Sveta copied Tyrell, "You're the child Matthew and Karis raised, Teressa. You're Jody, daughter of our other friend Amiti. And you are Crown, son of our other friends Rief and Himi. But who might you be?"  
Lillian replied, "I'm Lillian. A mind reader like you"  
Sveta's eyes widen. Then she focused on Lillian's heart. She was right.  
"It is indeed rough being able to know the inner thoughts of people, yes?" Sveta asked.  
"Mom! You didn't need to do that you know?!" Mary questioned, getting an angry look from her leader.  
"No it's fine," Lillian replied, "Sure there can be difficulties, right? We're not all perfect. So I know exactly how you feel. I just think being able to read minds is like having a double-edged sword"  
Tyrell chuckled, "Funny, that's what Karis said. Speaking of which...hey Teressa are you Matthew and Karis's daughter. It's strange that you don't look like them"  
Everyone else, but Mary(again), fell over.  
"I know! She looks nothing like them, and yet she is!" Mary agreed  
The younger brunette sweatdropped, "Actually Master Tyrell, I'm not related to them at all. They just found me and took me in. Sveta did find out my birthday and what kind of Adept I am"  
"When did that happen?" Tyrell asked.  
"You weren't there," Sveta answered her clueless husband.  
"Oh"  
So after catching up with a few things, Teressa decided to take some fresh air ouside the building. The cool breeze and the relaxing waves calmed the thirteen year old's nerves as she took a deep breath. It's time like these that she really thinks to herself. Thoughts were running through her head. Like if she'll lead her team in the right direction, what exactly she needs to do... who her parents are?  
"Hey what are you doing up here?"  
Teressa turned to see a certain blonde behind her. Jody soon walked up to take a view of the ocean in front of them.  
"Just thinking... Nothing to worry about. I just need some time alone," Teressa answered.  
It wasn't exactly a lie. It was the plain truth. Sometimes Teressa likes enjoying having HER time, instead of being with others. Everyone does it. Jody nodded and left her leader to take her time to relax. After all, Teressa has aspergies(a mental disorder that causes me to blurt out things and have trouble socializing with others. It also makes me hate being in crowded places. But hey, no one likes being clustered in a group of strangers)  
The brunnette inhaled the salty air again and smiled at the ocean. Teressa remembers when Matthew told her about when he was up here. It was during the start of the Grave Eclipse though. Even so, he told her that if she were to go to Belinsk, to go to the top of Belinsk Castle and over look at the ocean. The way he wasn't able to. Now she knows why he told her.  
"... I did it Master Matthew," she said to herself, clutching the bright-colored scarf, "And now... I'm going to save Weyard. Just like you and the others..."


	9. Won't Take A Break

Instead of sleeping in the inn, the team was offered by Mary's parents to sleep in the castle.  
It was late in the night and yet Teressa is still awake. She had a lamp on as she was reading the Glyph Book. Not only did it explain the ancient script, but it also was a journal of what life was like for the ancients and some of it's prophecies. Already did the Warriors of Vale and the Keepers of light fufilled two prophecies, but she wasn't able to find anything else. When she was about to put away the book a loose paper fell out. Without even thinking about looking at it, the brunette tucked the paper back in the ancient book and placed it in the bag.  
Later that night, after putting on pajama's and five minutes of trying to fall asleep, Teressa's eyes gave up and closed as the girl fell into a deep sleep. But that night, the leader dreamnt of two masks. One of gold, and one of silver. It changed into a bright yellow, then white light.  
That morning, all Teressa thought about was the strange lights and the two masks from her dream. She shrugged it off and got up to awake her team to keep moving. As they left all the people, including Tyrell and Sveta, bid farewell and best wishes on their journey as the team of Adepts left.

* * *

Without any worries in the world, Teressa and the gang peacefully make their way to Saha Town and then to Kiloma Village. While they were in Belinsk, they heard that Kolima is in trouble once again. The town and its people are being terroized by the legendary Mountain Roc. So deciding about the right thing to do, the Adepts make their way to Kolima Forest to meet up with Laurel and Tret, friends of both the Warriors of Vale and the Keepers of Light.  
Then there was a low growl. Two wolves had appeared. Now these aren't ordinary wolves. These are just one type of the many monsters that you can face. Well for Adepts it would be easy, if it were regular people there would be difficulty. Teressa drew her blades, Jody got her new Blow Mace, Mary had her Storm Brand, Crown drew his Blessed ankh, and Lillian got out her Elven Rapier.  
Out of nowhere Mary yelled: "Doggies!"  
Teressa's jaw dropped and once again the dark shadow covered her eyes. Shaking it off, Teressa and the others fought.  
"Critical Strike!"  
"Boost Hack!"  
"Hurricane!"  
"Berserk Rush!"  
"Vorpal Slash!"  
Both wolves struck Lillian and Teressa with glowing fangs. Their arms were slightly bleeding, but that didn't matter. Jody struck back with Earthquake, Mary used Volcano, and Crown used Froth. The two Jupiter Adepts nodded and combined their electrical attacks.  
"Plasma!"  
"Bolt!"  
Purple and blue lightning struck the beasts as they both fell to the ground in defeat. As usual the group high-fived their victory. Then they all made their way to Saha Town.

* * *

The town was very peaceful. The people seemed friendly, children were playing everywhere with their pets, and it seemed less crowded than that of Bilibin and Belinsk. Everyone in the team seemed to like the calm and peacefulness. Especially Mary. It looked as though she prefered a town instead of a city.  
The gate to Kolima Village was open. When Teressa and the others heard of the gate, it was closed due to a certain difficulty with the Dream Leaves that were produced from the Dream Tree. Without any care in the world, Mary was the first to enter the gate, followed by the others.  
When they entered, they were all surprised to see the people of Kolima in despair. They seemed dirty and hungry. The trees looked as though a storm struck. The proof, branches were scattered everywhere. How could one place be so cheerful, and the one next door in such sorrow? Only one thing could have caused this. The Mountain Roc. A little girl approached them and asked for food or money. They all nodded in agreement. Jody gave the girl fifty coins. The grateful look on her face made everyone feel a little better.  
Knowing what they should do, the group left the sorrowful village and onwards to where they will find the terrible bird and the wise trees of Kolima.


	10. Meeting The Enemy

"Is it me or is there a lot of mazes in this forest?" Mary pointed out.  
Thankfully, it didn't take them to the entrance, unlike how it was before. But there were mazes in the big forest. Who knows when they'll make it to Tret and Laurel? Still, they continued their search in the forest. At first Mary thought of splitting up, but the rest just said no, worried if they might get lost and the only person with a phone is Teressa.  
They spotted a brown creature that seemed to want the group to follow it. Without any other choice, the group chased after the creature. Then Jody spotted a very sturdy looking branch.  
"Hey! This branch is safe for us to climb on! Let's go! Hurry it up, guys!"  
The moment they all stepped on the branch, it started moving, giving everyone a hard time to keep their balance. After a few seconds they all fell to the branch on their butts. When they looked up, their jaws immediately dropped.  
"Sorry about that children"  
A tree with a female face looked down upon the Adepts. They were stuck on words. Could this be Laurel? One of the Waelda tribesmen?  
"A-are you Laurel?" Teressa asked.  
"Yes I am," the tree replied, "And you are?"  
"My name is Teressa. I'm the apprentice of Matthew and Karis," the brunnette answered.  
"Is that so?"  
"I'm Jody. I'm the daughter of Amiti. Sorry about...you know..." Jody sheepishly said.  
"No need. Thank you for your understanding"  
"Name's Mary! I'M THE CRAZY LITTLE MONSTER OF TYRELL AND SVETA!" Mary yelled pushing Teressa out of the way.  
"Goodness..."  
"I'm Crown, miss. As you can see, I'm the son of Rief and Himi," Crown said.  
"Wonderful to meet you"  
"And I'm Lillian. I'm the granchild of Felix and Sheba," Lillian introduced herself.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the team yelled.  
Lillian replied, "Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that. Sorry"  
Lillian is the grandchild of Felix and Sheba...two of the Warriors of Vale... That would explain why she can mind-read. But how did she end up in Border Town? Felix and Sheba live in Lalivero. Maybe she and her parents moved. Either way, everyone was surprised about Lillian's secret. How can one forget if they're related to two powerful warriors? Then they heard a loud yawn. So loud, they needed to cover their ears.  
"What's with all that racket?" a male voice boomed.  
Everyone, but Laurel(no duh. She's a tree), turned to see Tret. Isaac and Matthew's other Waelda tribesmen friend. He had the face of a man. In Mary's opinion, he was hideous. But unlike her dad, she didn't say that outloud. She would, but didn't. Everyone was astonished by how old Tret was compared to Laurel.  
"Awake at last are you Tret?" Laurel responded.  
"Yes I am. And who are these?" Tret asked looking at the Adepts below him.  
"They're the descendents of the Warriors of Vale and the Keepers of Light," Laurel answered.  
"Is that so? I really need to catch up on things. Hmm... Yes I can sense it in their auras as well. Except for that one over there. Who might you be young lady?"  
"My name is Teressa. I was found and raised by Masters Matthew and Karis, sir," Teressa replied, "I don't exactly know who my parents are"  
"Really? I can sense that you came from two powerful Adepts I once met"  
An idea popped in the leader's head, "Really? Do you know who they are, or what they might've looked like?"  
"I only met them once. It was many years ago. I'm sorry, but no. I do not remember what they might have looked like nor do I remember their names?" Tret replied.  
"Oh..." she said in disappointment, "Thank you at least for the small information"  
"Now tell me, what brings you children here?" the female tree asked.  
Jody responded, "See, the people of Kolima are being terroized by the Mountain Roc. So we're in search of it to slay it, so that it would no longer bring grief to Kolima Village"  
"Well you kids are in luck. When Matthew and the others were here they needed to locate either an Adept with Slap Psynergy or the Slap Glove to awaken it," Tret informed.  
"Oh yeah my mom has that Psynergy! But I don't see the use of it. I mean all you have to do is take your hand and slap someone. Like so," Mary slapped the Water Adept.  
"OW!" Crown yelled in pain clutching his now red cheek.  
Everyone, including Tret and Laurel, sweatdropped. Though, Teressa also looked like she was going to strangle the beastgirl.  
"Be careful though. It may be awake but it is extremely powerful and dangerous," Laurel warned the Adepts.  
"Don't worry. We'll be really careful not to get eaten by that gigantic bird," Lillian said.  
It made everyone else in the team feel terrible dread. They know the stories of how big the bird was. It can create a storm just by flapping it's wings! The Warriors of Vale and Keepers of Light have fought it and were victorious. Question is: Will they be able to defeat such a creature?  
"Very well. I wish you children the best of luck," Laurel lowered her branch.  
"Nice job flesh guys!" a brown creature hopped on Jody's head.  
"Hey you're Fishbrain's daughter! Nice to meet you! At least you weren't overboard like your dad," Jody sweatdropped at the Djinni's comment, "I'm Pewter by the way. Mind if I join you guys?"  
"Sure okay," Jody shrugged her shoulders.  
The Djinni entered the blonde's body, causing her to go up a class. With that, Jody and the team left the forest in search of the Mountain Roc.

* * *

The group have finally reached their new destination. Talon Peak. It seemed like a very dangerous and rocky mountain, filled with many cliffsides, but that won't stop them. So they decided to risk it(Mostly Mary).  
As they made their climbing two Gryphons and an Ape appeared! Everyone drew their weapons for battle. Teressa shot out Tornado, Jody used Spire, Lillian, attacked with Bolt, Crown used Froth Sphere, and Mary used Nova. The tornado of sparks, rocks, bubbles, and fire caused major damage to the creatures.  
The Ape smashed his fists on Jody, the first Gryphon increased it's own attack, and the second Gryphon collided it's beak on Mary.  
"Healthy Wind!" Teressa made a purple breeze that the two injured girls.  
Mary got really upset with the half-bird, half-lion.  
"You stupid feathery rodent..." she growled, "Take this you winged rat! Fume!"  
Everyone's jaw dropped. Mary just learned a new Psynergy attack! The fiery dragons smacked down on the Ape and Gryphons. Still just one more attack would finish the job.  
"Gust!"  
"Flint!"  
"Fever!"  
"Chill!"  
"Waft!"  
Combining all five Djinn attacks, the group finally finished the three monsters. All three creatures fell in defeat, whereas the team high-fived their victory.  
They continued their treacherous climb to the nest of the so-called "divine creature". It took many hours, almost slipping of moments, until finally they reached the top of Talon Peak. They were surprised to find that nothing was there. Not even a small, tiny, ant. Just nothing but air and a hollow space. Then they heard some evil cackaling.  
"Hey Scorpio, aren't these the little squirts the boss was talking about?!" a female voice giggled.  
"Sure is Aquarius!" the male voice said.  
Everyone turned to see two people in their mid-thirties. The female had dark blue hair and blood-red eyes. The male had jet-black hair and venom-green eyes. They both seem to wear black combat clothes. Something gave the group a feeling they weren't nice people. They felt as though the two adults were Dark Adepts.  
"Who are you?" Teressa yelled.  
"I'm Scorpio," the male replied.  
"And I'm Aquarious," said the female, "Aren't you kids the cutest wanna-be heros?"  
"Remember the mission..." Scorpio informed his partner.  
"Oh yes I know. I just figured I might have some fun"  
They both each raise one of their hands. Everyone else was confused at what they were doing. Then there was a loud bird-like screech. They looked up and gasped. The Mountain Roc has appeared right before them! 'How was that possible?' Teressa thought, 'Unless...'.  
"So you're the ones who sent the Mountain Roc to attack Kolima Village!" Teressa pointed at the villians, "You're controling it aren't you?!"  
"Smart girl. Just like your mother," Scorpio said sinisterly.  
"My mother...?" her eyes widened, but she shook it off.  
"Whatever! We can take you cowards on!" Mary yelled confidently.  
"Sorry kids. We can't play now," Aquarious winked, "But you can play with our little 'pet' "  
And with that the two adults vanished into thin air. Leaving the group to fend off the Mountain Roc on their own. The bird let out another screech. The group drew out their weapons. First, they each sent out their Djinn to attack, causing the bird to scream in pain. Though due in the process it lashed out on Lillian and Crown, throwing them near the edge. Thankfully they didn't. The two twelve year olds got up and charged at the Mountain Roc, combining their Psynergy.  
"Tornado!"  
"Ice Horn!"  
The tornado of ice collided with the great bird, causing serious damage to the beast. Mary and Teressa nodded and used their Djinn again.  
"Vortex!  
"Lava!"  
The collision gave the bird some major damage. Still it seemed to have kept its ground. Out of nowhere it lifted Teressa with it's beak and threw her in the air.  
"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" she yelled in pain as she hit the ground with a loud thud.  
Jody got really mad and suddenly used Odyssey. The four swords clashed the bird, then a larger one came down and destroyed the smaller ones. Everyone's jaw dropped. Jody used a new attack! Looks like she doesn't need any help with Psynergy anymore. The Mountain yelled in pain and charged at Jody with rage. Mary stood in front of the eleven year old and blocked the attack. Teressa ordered her team for a combo.  
"Tornado!"  
"Odyssey!"  
"Flash Bolt!"  
"Ice Horn!"  
"Fire Orb!"  
A twister filled with lightning, swords, icicles, and orbs of fire collided into the giagantic bird. Instead of falling in defeat, the Mountain Roc flew away in terror. The group high-fived their victory. No longer will the Mountain Roc terroize the people of Kolima.  
Everyone made their way down the mountain in order to bring the arrival of the great news: The Mountain Roc has been defeated.


	11. Uncovered

"Thank you very much for saving Kolima. We can finally rest in peace," a woman said to the heros.  
"It was nothing," Teressa replied.  
"What jou talking about, woman? We took care of that bird, no problem," Mary bragged. Yep, she was Tyrell's daughter.  
"Well we should be going now," Crown interupted.  
"Please take a break in the inn," a man offered.  
It was getting dark...and they are pretty exhausted after the battle against the Mountain Roc. When the Adepts nodded, everyone cheered. The people of Kolima must be really cheerful. So cheerful, they had a celebration in their honor. Not wanting to hurt the villagers feelings, they accepted the offer.  
The people of Kolima were REALLY cheerful. How long has the Mountain Roc terroized them? It might be just as long the party would take. Deciding to take a break from all the festivities, Teressa secluded herself to Kolima Forest.

* * *

Beep beep-Ring ring ri-  
"Hello?" a voice asked  
"Hi Master Matthew," Teressa replied, "Can you bring Master Karis and put on the speaker?"  
"Oh sure," Matthew responded.  
Apparently, Teressa dialed her phone to call Matthew and Karis. Due to what happened, she had a lot to say. And it has been a while since they talked. A few seconds later, Karis got on the phone.  
"What is it Teressa?" Karis asked.  
"Well you see..."

"WHAT?!"  
"Yes I know. I'm for sure they're Dark Adepts and are working for the High Eymporer. Not only that they used the Mountain Roc to terroize the people in Kolima Village. They're names are Scorpio and Aquarious," Teressa explained.  
"Teressa listen to me, I want you to return to the cabin right now. Take all your friends home, and bring yourself and Jody here. We'll handle it," Matthew told her.  
Teressa was in shock. "Master Matthew! I can't go home now! I've been looking forward to this day my whole life! If you think I can't handle it, then you are absolutly, terribly, wrong! And if you don't like it then who cares?!  
"Teressa-!"  
"No! Don't 'Teressa' me! I'm not going to give up now! I've got myself into this I'm going to get myself out! I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE!" Teressa screeched the last part, tears forming in her eyes. She started panting heavily.  
"...I understand..." Matthew muttered.  
"If you want to save Weyard, then who are we to stop you?" Karis asked with a smile.  
"But by all needs, be careful okay?" Matthew replied shamefully, "And I'm sorry"  
"I forgive you Master Matthew. And I will. I promise," Teressa whipped away her tears.  
"We love you. Don't ever forget that," They said in unison.  
"I love you guys too," the brown eyed girl responded.  
The call ended. Teressa sighed and fell to the soft grass and then layed on her back, gazing at the stars. There's something about the stars that she absolutly love. She's learned so much about them and what they're really like. Powerful if they were living beings. The ancients had many ways to dedicate the sun, but there's something about them that gave her a warm feeling(no pun intended). She heard someone call to her. Or some people.  
"What 'ja doing?" Jody asked as she and everyone else looked down upon her.  
"Looking at the stars," the leader replied.  
Then everyone else joined their leader to gaze at the balls of light. They all formed a small circle. Everyone started mentioning about the constalations(mostly Crown).  
"Don't you guys just love the stars?" Teressa asked, "I especially love the sun and how it brings light"  
"Meh. I guess the sun is okay, but I prefer the moon. It's so pretty!" the beastgirl squealed.  
"Only you," Lillian said. Everyone burst into laughter at the mind-reader's comment.  
"Okay I think we better get to the inn. It's getting late," Crown offered.  
"Alright," Teressa got up, "Let's go"

* * *

Finally the festival stopped, and everyone(I mean EVERYONE)was tired. But once again, Teressa was up reading the Glyph Book. Nothing seemed to have brought up this situation nor gave her much clues about the Tuaparang. Giving up, the leader decided to put away the book. And just like the last night, a few pages fell out. And once again, the light brown-eyed girl didn't bother to check what it might have said. She just put the book in the bag, change to her pajama's and went to they're going to double check if the Mountain Roc was still at Talon Peak.  
But something lingered in the back of her mind. Before she put away the page in the Glyph Book, the light-brown eyed girl caught a glimpse of two words. "Sol" and "Luna"...


	12. Jump of Fanboys and Pirates? What?

**Hi it's me Jupitergirl132. I'd like to thank those who reviewed my story, and I hope for all of you wonderful people to keep on reading. If you have any suggestions please let me know I know there were some typos and stuff, and I'm sorry for that. By the way Matthew gave Teressa a white phone. Just in case there was any confusion. And what I meant by making one-shots and stuff, I meant you can make whatever fic you want based by this. But remember you can do any pairings of Teressa and the others. Only pairings from the original Golden Sun games. Also Teressa (me), Jody, and Mary are not allowed to cuss, so please no rated T stuff when you make one-shots based on these. Neither me or HylianSamus own Golden Sun. Now to our reviewers.**

**T and P: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LIKING MY STORY! I know there were some typos and I'm sorry for that, but thank you for reading. By the way my sister is Mary, and she loves you too. Guess crazy people (like me) get along really well. You rock man. ^_^**

**Forganesolid: Umm... That's a bit...judgmental. But I guess it's somewhat true. Sorry about that. But I hope that you'll keep on reading and that you might enjoy it. But next time, can you please be a little nicer in your reviews. It made me uncomfortable with all that criticism.**

**Now onto the chappie! ^_^**

Teressa shot up, sweating and panting after having yet another strange dream. The same masks were there. Only this time two strange glowing figures were calling out her name. She tried reaching them only to see that they were gone. She saw herself in a peculiar bubble that was looming over Weyard. The brunette watched in horror as a giant Psynergy Vortex swallowed up Weyard right before her eyes. That's when the gold and silver lights appeared. She shrugged it off and started getting dressed.  
When she got outside she found her friends ready to go.  
"Good morning Teressa!" Jody greeted.  
The leader yawned, "... Morning..."  
"You okay Teressa?" Lillian asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost"  
"I can assure you I'm fine. I just had a wierd dream," Teressa explained.  
Even though her teammates were still a bit worried about their leader they pushed it in the back of their minds and continued their quest to check Talon Peak.

* * *

The group are now climbing on Talon Peak. Though it was easier without all the obstacles. After a while they finally made it to the top. It was empty, but there seemed to be a strong force in the wind.  
"Man it sure is windy up here," Teressa said.  
"How can you tell?" Mary questioned.  
"One, I'm a Wind Adept. Two-YOU DON'T NEED TO ASK ME WHEN YOU CAN FEEL IT FOR YOURSELF!" Teressa answered.  
Crown sighed, "We should look around just in case there are any signs of it showing up"  
The rest nodded, and started searching. But as they did so another strong gust appeared and pushed Jody of the side of a cliff to the ocean.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the blonde screamed, as she fell.  
"JODY!" the rest yelled.  
"CROWN DO SOMETHING! SHE'S LIKE A LITTLE SISTER TO ME! USE YOUR POWERS TO SAVE HER!" Teressa yelled in Crown's face, pulling his collar.  
"I CAN'T! MY POWERS AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH!" he replied.  
"FINE! IF YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING, I WILL!" the leader let the Water Adept free.  
To everyone's astonishment, the leader jumped off the ledge.  
"I'M COMING JODY!" she yelled.  
(again I'm not giving hints. I really would do that. Jody is like a little sister to me. She's so adorable, I just want to squeeze her 'til she explodes! ^_^)  
Crown started running in circles, panicing and clutching his head.  
"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! WHAT ARE WE GOING-?!" he was interupted when Mary pushed him off the cliff.  
"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Lillian screamed.  
Mary then pushed her off too.  
"Well if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. And I want me some sushi," Mary said.  
The beastgirl jumped off yelling "BELLYFLOP!" when really she was doing a cannon ball.  
When everyone landed in the water, the impact caused them to become unconscious. It was the end of the team. At least that's what they thought...

* * *

"...hello...hey...you...awake..." a faint voice said.  
Teressa groaned, slowly opening her eyes.  
"Phew. You're awake"  
The brunette was still a little groggy and sore, but she was able to make out the shape of the person.  
He had navy blue hair and icy blue eyes. He seemed to be the same age as Mary and was a beastman like her too. Only he had the features of a dog. Two dog ears and a tail. His clothes were a dark blue shirt, and black jeans. He also wore a red bandana around his head.  
"Name's Carlos. And I'm a huge fan of you guys!" he said.  
"Uh...what? Hey where am I? Where are my friends? What do you mean 'by you guys'?" the Wind Adept asked.  
"You're at my parent's inn, in Port Rago. We found you and your friends on the shore unconscious. And boy you gave us a scare," Carlos explained, "Also I've read all of the Sun Saga books and heard about you traveling across Weyard. Please let me join you! I'm a skilled Water Adept , and I know I can help! And I might've told my grandad that you offered to let me join you..."  
The thirteen year old just sweatdropped.  
"Uuuuhhh... Sure... But do you mind showing me where my friends are?" Teressa requested.  
They both got up and he grabbed her wrist leading her to the next room.  
(still not giving hints. In fact there aren't any hints what-so-ever. We're all just one big happy family)  
"Poo! She's alive..." Mary mumbled.  
Everyone else got up and dashed towards their leader. Jody was really happy and crashed into her causing them to fall, while Jody gave Teressa a death bear hug.  
"Can't...breathe..." Teressa gasped out.  
"Oops sorry," Jody said as she got off her sister/friend.  
Teressa then explained to Carlos about what's been going on and her teammates about how Carlos beg-asked to join them on their journey. Mary started going on and on about Carlos being her opposite. Since he's a Water Adept, a fanboy, a beastman like her, and he seems to be alot more calm and collected then her. ALOT MORE.  
"Oh hey, before we leave why don't we check out the Port Rago docks? I hear that a ship has been offering a ride to Yamata," the new member offered.  
"Sure why not? What do you guys think?" Teressa asked.  
"Yeah!" they all cheered.  
Carlos then led his team to the entrance of the gate. But it was closed. Carlos tried to come up with a compromise with them. But no matter how hard he tried, they still wouldn't let anyone in.  
"Hey I have an idea!" Mary exclaimed.  
"Does it involve burning the gaurds or the entrance...?" Lillian questioned.  
"No. Gosh why does everyone think I want to set everything on fire?" Mary pouted.  
The rest just exchanged glances at each other.  
"Okay..." Jody sighed, "What's your idea?"  
"My daddy told me that there was some sort of secret canal by the smaller boats. Maybe we can go through the canal and find out why it won't open," Mary suggested.  
"That's actually not a bad idea. Let's go with that," Teressa said.  
Mary then started racing towards the canal, leaving her team behind. They quickly responded and dashed towards the beast girl.

* * *

It was surprising to know that the canal was still there. Carlos was leading the way since he's been in the canal before. But something in Lillian's gut was telling her something was up. And not because of the monsters that were around.  
"We're heeeeerrrrrreeeee!" the beastboy yelled, only to find that they were outside.  
It wasn't exactly where they started though. There was a treasure chest nearby too. But still, they did take a wrong turn.  
"Maybe it WAS the right..." mumbled the new member.  
"Don't tell me you're lost..." Lillian said.  
"Okay it was just one mistake. People do that all the time," he replied.  
The rest just shook their heads, and decided to have Teressa take the lead. Hopefully they won't get lost. At least not this time. After retrieving a Hard Nut they headed back into the canal.  
Out of nowhere, three Oozes and two Man o' Wars appeared. While the original team members brought out their usual weapons, Carlos took out his Mystery Blade.  
"Shine Plasma!"  
"Quake Sphere!"  
"Storm Ray!"  
"Drench!"

* * *

"Diamond Dust!"  
"Serpent Fume!"  
Only two of the Oozes and one of the Man o' Wars were felled. The other Ooze created a double, while the other Man o' War called out to another of its kind.(I will be so honest. I FOUND THOSE TO BE ONE OF THE MOST ANNOYING THINGS EVER IN GOLDEN SUN HISTORY! DX) That got the team to be annoyed. They each used an unleash from their weapons. The two Oozes and Man o' War were defeated leaving one left.  
"Jody! Finish it!" Teressa ordered.  
"Got it! Odyssey!"  
After the swords clashed onto the remaining monster causing it to fall in defeat. Everyone high-fived in victory. After the fight, the group headed off to the docks to solve the mystery to why the gate to the docks are closed.  
"Woooooaaaaaahhhh...!" everyone said in awe.  
There were fishermen and sailors were repairing a big old-fashioned ship named "S.S. Briggs". The name of the ship surprised everyone. But if that was Briggs' old ship does that mean...?  
"Hey over there..." Lillian said.  
There they saw a man in his sixties. He had gray hair, but there was a few streaks of dark red, and it was held in a ponytail. Instead of the normal everyday attire like the other men, that one seemed to dress much like a pirate.  
"Uncle Eoleo!" Jody yelled.  
"Huh?" the rest said.  
The man turned around and smiled.  
"Well if it isn't Jody. Are these your friends?" Eoleo asked.  
"Yep! That's Mary, Crown, Lillian, Teressa, and-"  
"Hi grandpa," Carlos interupted.  
"WHAT?!" the rest of the team yelled.  
"Can anyone please explain what's going on here?!" Mary exclaimed.  
"I think I should explain. You see..." Eoleo started.  
He started to explain why Jody called him "Uncle", and why Carlos called him "Grandpa". Apparently, Eoleo did get married and had a daughter, named Violet. She grew up and fell in love with a beastman, named William, that was also a Water Adept. That was how Carlos got his powers and why Eoleo was his grandfather. For Jody, Eoleo and Amiti became great friends. They would visit each other when their free from their duties. The pirate was overjoyed to learn that his best friend had a child. And over the years, before Jody moved with Teressa, she would spend her time with Eoleo. So now they're family.  
Teressa sighed in relief.  
"Thank goodness... Man was I confused..." Teressa mumbled.  
"Hey gramps how come the gate is closed?" Mary questioned.  
"That's Captain Eoleo to you," he said proudly.  
Teressa was mixed between strangling Mary and sweatdropping at Eoleo's arrogance.  
"And anyway, its closed cause my old man's boat was in need of repair. And I don't want anyone to think I was going to steal anything," he explained.  
"Grandpa... YOU COME HERE ALL THE TIME! THAT'S NO REASON TO CLOSE THE GATES! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THE DECENDANTS-MY IDOLS-ARE RIGHT HERE!" Carlos screamed, pointing at his team.  
The rest just sweatdropped at his fanboy moment. But he did have a point. Why would he think that anyone wanted him away from Port Rago? There's no logical sense to it.  
"Guess you can't fool me... All right. I've heard from Matt that the Tuaparang returned. I have some rare items in my ship, so they tried to attack to take them. Of course I didn't let that happen, but now the ship is in need of repairs. If you like you can have 'em. Just my way to thank your parents for helping," Eoleo said.  
"Actually I'm not related to-"  
Teressa was cut off when Mary dragged everyone onto the ship. Inside they found a different kind of Wrist Blades. They were the Earth Blades(it's really hard for me to come up with weapons so cut me some slack okay) The blades were brownish gold color, with leather bands. Since it boosts Earth-based psynergy, Teressa decided to give them Jody. For Teressa, she got the Assasin Blade.  
It got late that day, so Eoleo offered to let the Adepts rest on the ship. They were tired, so the took the offer and decided to continue their journeytomorrow.  
Instead of staying up all night studying, the brunette leader just went straight to bed that night. And to her relief, she didn't have any of the strange dreams that night. But that didn't mean it was going to be the end of it...


	13. Worst Wake Up Call

**WhY DO i kEEp WrITing TypOS? (Okay I admit I did that on purpose XD) It's me again. Jupitergirl132. It makes me kinda sad without any reviews. :'( Please review. Anyway I meant to say, you CAN'T do any pairings. No matter what. Please don't make any pairings or rated T stuff. And I'm actually interested at what kind of stuff you'll make based on this.**

**Anyway, please review, and I hope you enjoy this chappie! ^_^**

**(Warning: I think this might be a bit short with too many Author's Notes)**

Everyone was sleeping peacefully in their cabins.  
Well... almost everyone...  
A shadowy figure entered Teressa's room, carrying a radio. The figure had a devious smile on her face. She then pressed a button, that played a trumpet sound. It immediately woke up the Wind Adept, including everyone else on board.  
"AH!" they all screamed.  
Teressa fell off her bed and landed on the floor, face first.  
"OW! WHAT THE HECK MARY?!" Teressa exclaimed.  
Mary giggled.  
"If I'm awake, everyone must be awake or else they die," Mary smiled.  
"So you played that in my cabin?!" Teressa questioned.  
"Uh-huh! Don't worry the rest of the ship is awake," Mary explained.  
"Get out of my cabin," Teressa threatened.  
"Why? I'm the fun in your life," Mary said.  
"GET OUT!" Teressa yelled.  
"Fine!" Mary opened the porthole, "I'm gonna hunt the crew, and get me some sushi"  
Mary then jumped out of the porthole, into the water. Teressa looked out the porthole, frantically searching for the beastgirl. The leader sighed in relief when Mary's head popped up.  
"Thank goodness..." Teressa mumbled.  
"That was fun!" Mary cheered, "Wait were you worried about me?"  
"Well yes! What would your parents say if they found out you died by this?!" Teressa yelled.  
"Nu-uh! You were seriously worried about me!" Mary started splashing the water, getting it on her leader's face.  
Teressa leaned back to avoid the water and whispered to herself.  
"Sometime's I feel as though she's my phsychotic older sister..." she mumbled.  
"And you are a little girl who thinks of me as a crazy older sister!" Mary called out.  
"Well yeah! You always seem to treat me as a sibling!" Teressa responed.  
Mary replied, "That's 'cause you make funny when you mad!"  
Teressa rubbed her forehead, and closed the porthole. Another day another... crazy beastgirl incident.

* * *

Carlos was able to convince Eoleo to allow Teressa and the others on a trip to Yamata. Since, they've become more skilled in combat, they would be some help against the monsters at sea. Everyone stood outside on the decks, enjoying the ocean breeze. Except for Crown. He got sea sick.  
"Bllllleeeeeeeeeggggggghhhh!" he barfed.  
Everyone had disgusted looks on their faces.  
"We told you to eat that pill before we left," Lillian said.  
"Ugh... You guys were right..." he went back to his barfing.  
Everyone else just shook their heads in shame.  
"You think that Crown would be imune to the waves since he's a Water Adept," Mary said.  
Teressa smacked her forehead at Mary's illogical statement. Out of nowhere two Harpies appeared. Everyone drew out their weapons ready to fight. Mary casted Fire Orb, Teressa used Vortex to cause one of the Harpies to become delusional (no don't get any ideas with that word), Jody just lashed her weapon at a different Harpy, Lillian used Fleet to rase everyone's agility, Carlos casted Diamond Dust, and Crown was to busy vomitting to fight.  
"Crown get a hold of yourself!" Jody yelled.  
"I would but-" he gagged again, "Bllllleeeeeeeeeeggggggghhhhh!"  
Mary just rolled her eyes and continued fighting. Teressa casted Healthy Wind on herself, Lillian, and Carlos. Jody unleashed Terra Strike, and Mary casted Mad Blast. Only one of the Harpies remained.  
"Care to do the honours?" Teressa said to Carlos.  
"Yeah, I will! Supercool!" he cried.  
A barrage of ice spikes appeared, defeating the remaining Harpy. Everyone, but Crown (poor Crown. XD) high-fived in victory. Crown interupted the celebration by vomitting again. Everyone else either sweatdropped, or shook their heads.  
So after finally giving Crown a bag to barf in, the rest of the group enjoyed the smooth sailing towards Yamata.

* * *

Yamata seemed to be very peaceful. There was a few tall buildings, with symbols that only Crown understood. (basically like a much more peaceful and less media version of Japan) The people were either wearing suits or working on a few fields. It was if the place was half city, half agraian. (that'd be very interesting. Anyone know of a place like that? :D)  
"Okay little short guy. Lead us to the nearest place with food," Mary patted Crown's back really hard.  
"First-Ow! And secondly, I'm not really acustomed here. I've only came here a few times, but that was only to visit my Uncle Takeru," Crown explained.  
"Well do you know where that is?" Lillian asked.  
"Thankfully, yes. It's in that-"  
Crown was cut off, when Mary ran off in opposite the direction the Imil native pointed at.  
Teressa rubbed her forehead.  
"She went the wrong way, huh?" Teressa asked.  
"Yep," everyone else replied.  
"And we should go after her, huh?"  
"Yep"  
" 'Kay let's go"

* * *

After a few minutes after finding Mary (and Teressa biting Mary's head off for her actions), the Adepts made their way to Yamata Palace. But Mary ran off again, into the Ruins under the Palace.  
"MAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!" Teressa exclaimed, running after the beastgirl.  
They got into the room with the shrine for Uzume's grave. Everyone was panting, while Mary stared at the shrine.  
"Hff... Mary... if... hff... you ever... do that again... hff... I... will... hf... kill you..." Teressa said between gasps.  
No response.  
"Mary! Mar-"  
Teressa stopped when, she figured out why Mary didn't respond.  
The statue from the shrine got up and started dancing.  
"... What?"


	14. Importance

**Hi me again. Jupitergirl132. Seriously, it makes me sad with only two reviews. :'( I 'm trying my best here, so cut me some slack. Oh by the way there's this thing called SOPA. Apparently, it seems to be serious for us fanfic authors. I think there's a petition of some sort to stop it. Please. The fate of walkthroughs and fanfics depends on us.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my wonderful viewers! ;)**

The statue from the shrine got up and started dancing.  
"... What?" Teressa tilted her head.  
Everyone stared in awe at the moving statue. Could it be the spirit of Uzume using the statue to communicate with them?  
"Hello young travelers," the statue greeted, "I've been waiting for you all"  
"Wait. For what?" Carlos asked.  
"As you know the Tuaparang leader and his commanders are planning an asault to destroy Weyard and all who live in it," Uzume explained, "But in order for them to do so they need the powers of the sun and moon"  
"Why?" Lillian asked.  
"Sol and Luna are the only powers in Weyard that can be used to create and destroy Psynergy Vortexes. But they require the golden and silver masks," the spirit continued.  
"So where can we find it?" asked Jody.  
"The place whence they came..." Uzume answered.  
"I know! In Passaj and Ayuthay!" Crown said.  
"Great!" Mary replied.  
"Is there anything else?" Teressa asked.  
"Place the mask of moon on one's face in the top of Luna Tower. And place the mask of sun in the heart of Sol Sanctum," the statue continued.  
Everyone looked at each other then nodded. But right as they were about to leave-  
"Wait," Uzume interupted.  
The rest stopped their tracks and turned around to the statue.  
"If you wish to defeat the Tuaparang and obtain the powers of Sol and Luna," the statue said, "You'll need to gain more strength to stop before you achieve your ambitions"  
Mary raised an eyebrow as if she were saying, "Are you calling me weak?". Teressa noticed and knew what to do.  
"All right," Teressa said, "If we need to train, then train we will"  
The statue stopped dancing and laid back to its position, while Teressa's group head to the deeper part of the ruins. Problem is, a giant boulder is in the way.  
(hey I'm not going to know everything. Do you know how long I was stuck in the Ei-jei region?!)  
"What are we gonna do about this?" Carlos asked.  
Teressa thought for a moment, until an idea popped in her head.  
"Hey! Maybe I can call Master Matthew for help!" Teressa suggested.  
"Great idea!" Crown agreed.  
Teressa brought out her white phone and searched through the contacts list, until she found the number she was looking for. After a few seconds, Matthew answered.  
"Hello-OH GEEZ!"  
Teressa stood there with a blank expression, as she heard many crashing and banging sounds. Then the call ended.  
"Uh...okay..." her voice trailed.  
"So what did he say?" Lillian asked.  
"I don't know," Teressa answered, "All I heard was 'Hello-OH GEEZ!', then many crashing and banging sounds"  
The rest had confused expressions.  
"Well sounds like a great idea!" Mary cheered, "Let's use that!"  
Teressa rubbed her forehead.  
"And how does that help with anything?" the leader questioned.  
"Well obviously you don't speak 'crashing' or 'banging'," Mary said, "But then again your dad is wierd"  
Teressa opened her mouth, about to correct her, but stopped and smacked her forehead repeatingly. Everyone sweatdropped from Teressa's frustration.  
"Your sister is wierd..." Mary whispered to Jody.  
Jody shook her head and just smacked herself once, while Teressa still continued hitting herself. After thirty seconds, the leader stopped.  
"Okay, let's get serious," Teressa said, "Judging by the looks of this we can use Move Psynergy to move this boulder"  
Jody was about to hesitate, but sighed and used her psynergy to push the boulder off. Beneath it was some sor of sparkling area. Sadly, none of them had search psynergy.  
"Well now what are we gonna do?" Mary asked.  
While everyone was brainstorming, Teressa grabbed her braclet and got a hold of one of the yellow gems. Then a yellow aura emitted around her for a few seconds, grabbing a hold of her teammates attention. They watched in awe as Teressa focused her psynergy on the sparkling area and then some sort of yellow area appeared. Teressa touched a purple gem and emitted a purple aura for a few seconds.  
"Can someone explain what that was all about?" Carlos questioned.  
"Not unless you want to hear a long backstory," Teressa said.  
"Nevermind," he replied.  
So they made their way to the deepest part of the ruins. They faced many enemies, gained new powers, djinn, and weapons. Teressa obtained a Slyph Rapier, Carlos got a Yew Bow, Jody had Teressa's old Assasin's Blade, Lillian had a Dragon Bow, Mary got a Dragon Axe, and Crown got-  
"Ha! The nerd of the group got a Star Wand! Hahahaha!" Mary mocked.  
Crown frowned a little and whacked Mary's head with his wand.  
"Ow! Why you little...!" Mary threatened raising her Axe.  
"Now's not the time to have an argument!" Lillian interupted, "We've got company!"  
Two Giant Bats and three Lizard Men appeared. Everyone drew their new weapons, ready to fight.  
"Well this should be fun..." Mary smirked.  
Teressa casted Tornado, Jody and Crown each used a regular attack, Mary used Fever, Lillian used Waft, and Carlos casted Supercool. Lillian and Teressa blocked the attacks from two of the Lizard Men. But when they did the Giant Bats attacked them from behind. The two Wind Adepts screamed in pain as they fell and rolled on the ground. Mary casted Mad Blast on the winged creatures defeating them. Meanwhile, Crown and Carlos combined Hail Prism and Supercool on two of the Lizard Men. Leaving only one creature to defeat.  
"Now Jody!" Teressa cried.  
"Got it! Avalanche!"  
Giant rock appeared above the Lizard Man and fell crushing the remaining monster. Everyone high-fived for their victory.  
"Great job Jody," Lillian complimented.  
"Thanks," the girl replied.  
"Hey, Teressa," Mary said.  
"What?" she responded.  
"You know that thing you did back there? What was that all about?" Mary asked.  
"Oh this? See Master Isaac gave this to me when I was younger," Teressa explained, "A few years after Masters Matthew and Karis found me, Masters Isaac and Garet explored the remains of Sol Sanctum. Though they didn't really go far. Anyway, while they were exploring Master Isaac-"  
"WILL YOU STOP SAYING MASTER?!" Mary yelled.  
Teressa glared at her for a few moments, then continued.  
"He found this braclet. Then he remembered my upcoming birthday and thought that this would be a great present," Teressa said, "So as they continued exploring, Master Isaac found out that each gem can give you one of the four psynergies. Making it an even greater present. And then on my birthday he gave it to me. Not only is it powerful, but it has great sentimental value to me"  
"I wish I got something cool on my birthday. All I got was a real sword. ... Not that I ever complained..." Mary sinisterly smiled.  
"Well I think that's enough training Let's go to a hotel and rest up. Tomorrow we're going to get the Luna Mask in Ayuthay," Teressa informed.  
Jody gasped with joy.  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! We get to go to my home!" Jody cheered, "You'll guys love it there! But Mary don't try to burn it"  
"Poo!" Mary pouted.  
Then the group exited the ruins and headed toward the closest hotel to rest. But later that night, Teressa decided to look through the Glyph Book to find anything about Sol and Luna. Apparently, Sol Sanctum and the Luna Tower were connected to the sun and moon. Everything Uzume said was right. But what she didn't mentioned that the bearer of the Sun and Moon are resistant to the light at Apollo Sanctum. Not only that, but if the bearer were to act rash there, their powers could be taken away by the beam form the Apollo Lens.  
Teressa yawned and decided that it was time to rest. This time, the pages didn't fall out, but the dream appeared yet again...


	15. The Silver Mask of the Moon

**Hi! You probably already know that I am once again, the same person as usual. Jupitergirl132. Anyway, I'd like to apologize for practically begging for more reviews. Though I didn't really expect two more reviews. I know that I'm not that great of a writer, but at least I'm trying. And even if no one reads it, I'll still keep writing new chapters. :) Oh yeah! Today is HylianSamus's B-day! (10/10) She's been the one posting my chapters! Happy B-day, HylianSamus! Thanks for being such a great friend! ^-^ Now to my wonderful reviewers.**

** Droory:You know... Thanks for that critism. It wasn't the "You stink!" kind. It was more like the "Hey, it isn't that great, but keep trying" kind. I know I'm not that great of a writer, but thanks. ^_^ And thanks for liking it too. I know you aren't much of a Dawnshipper, but I really appreciate it that you kind of like it.**

**Guest: O/O Um... Thank you for enjoying my story... But... I'm sorry to say it, but I'm not a fan of yaoi or yuri. / Sorry for your disappointment. :'(**

**Anyway, onto the chappie! ^-^**

"Aaaahhh! Nothing like the ocean breeze to sooth the soul," Carlos cheered.  
He and everyone else were on the deck of Eoleo's ship taking in on the ocean view. ... And keeping an eye out for any monsters at sea. Everyone knows how dangerous it is at sea, when you're not careful  
"When did you become a poet?" Mary questioned.  
"The same time you, Lillian, and Jody, discovered my collection," the dog-boy crossed his arms.  
Mary thought for a moment.  
"Oh you mean your dolls!" she teased.  
"They're action figures!" Carlos exclaimed.  
"I can't believe you're that crazy over us... I still remember how that happened..." Lillian's voice trailed  
*flashback*  
Jody stood in front of a door, knocking it in frustration.  
"Hey Carlos! We gotta go!" the blonde yelled.  
No response.  
"Carlos!" she yelled.  
The youngest of the group continued knocking on Carlos's door, when Lillian came by.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Carlos is holding everyone up!" Jody replied, "Come on! We gotta go!"  
Lillian sighed, "I got this"  
The mind reader grabbed the door knob. But when she opened the door, the two girls saw something they didn't expect to see. Sitting right in front of them were action figures in the shape of the Warriors of Vale, Keepers of Light, them and the rest of Teressa's group, Alex, Saturos, Menardi, etc. Both of them were even more wierded out, by what Carlos was doing.  
"Die Saturos! I, Isaac the great will-!" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Lillian and Jody.  
The girl's sweatdropped, and Carlos's face turned red.  
"So... How's it going?" he asked, nervously.

"Is this normal?" Jody asked.  
"Nope," Lillian answered.  
"It's not what it looks like!" he raised his hands in defense, "Hey wait. Where's the Teressa action figure?"  
He began looking around, while Lillian and Jody shook their heads. Carlos's ears perked when they all heard a strange sound.  
"Om... nom... nom..."  
Carlos picked up the blanket from the side of the bed, and his face paled at what he saw. Right under the bed, was Mary. Curled up in a ball, chewing on the head of the Teressa-shaped action figure.  
"Nom... nom... nom... Oh hey guys!" she said with a smile before continuing chewing on the doll.

"Nope, what Carlos did was much more disturbing," Lillian said.  
*end flashback*  
"Yeah and like mine was any better," Teressa argued, with her arms crossed too.  
***flashback***  
Teressa tossed and turned on the bed, wet beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. In her dream, she saw, the Sol and Luna Masks, Weyard engulfed by the vortex, the two shadowy figures, and fire burning a house.  
"Ngh... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.  
The nightmare was disrupted, when she saw a vision of Mary grilling some steak on a grill.  
"Hi," she said with a toothy grin.  
"Huh?"  
Teressa got up only to see the side of her bed on fire, and Mary holding a stick with a marshmallow on it.  
"What the-?! Mary?!"  
"Good morning, good morning, good morning to you!" she sang, "The day is beginning, there's so much to do"  
"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND BURNING THINGS RELATED TO ME IN SOME SORT OF WAY?!" Teressa yelled.  
"I told you, you make funny when you mad, marshmallow?"  
Mary took the sweet from the stick and held it out to Teressa, which she slapped away.  
"Well..." Mary said, in a dramatic-like annoyed manner.  
Just them the door bursted open and Carlos came with a bucket of water.  
"DON'T WORRY TERESSA I'LL SAVE YOU!" Carlos exclaimed.  
He threw the water at the bed. Mary dodged, but Teressa and the bed got wet. The leader raised her arms as if she were about to strangle them, but lowered her arms back down.  
"I'm not paying for this you know," she said.  
"I know, Carlos is," Mary pointed at Carlos, recieving a glare from him and ignoring it.  
*end flashback*  
"And I lost all my allowance..." Carlos groaned.  
"Well, that doesn't really matter right now," Crown placed a hand on the other Water Adepts shoulder, "Besides, Jody seems pleased that we're visiting her home town"  
Jody leaned on the rail with a excited look, and she kept on bouncing on it as well. Everyone else smiled at her.  
"Heh, yeah I guess," Carlos rubbed the back of his head.  
"Onwards! To Ayuthay!" Teressa declared, pointing at the sky.

* * *

Everyone, other than Teressa and Jody, stared in awe at the scenery of Ayuthay. The beautiful stone and marble ruins entranced them, and the Barai Lake greeted them with sparkling ripples, and the evergreen lillypads.  
"Good to be back, huh Jody?" Teressa said.  
"Yeah! What do you guys think?" Jody asked.  
"It's beautiful!" Lillian replied.  
"Such intriging structure..." Crown looked at the marble structure.  
"This place is awesome!" Carlos cheered.  
"I have to admit it looks nice," Mary sighed, "Wait Teressa, you've been here before?"  
Teressa nodded with a smile.  
Jody and Teressa then led them to the hidden city. They were all warmly greeted by the kind people of Ayuthay. It didn't take long for the group to reach the throne room. There, they saw a man in his late fourties somewhat slouching on a throne. The man had shoulder-length aquamarine hair, and sea-green eyes. He wore a golden crown ontop of his head, with a matching golden tunic. Young women stood beside  
"Dad!" Jody cheered racing towards him, arms open wide.  
Amiti instantly sat upright, and was taken by surprise when Jody threw herself onto his lap, hugging him. The women stopped and smiled. The Ayuthan king wrapped his arms around the blonde in response.  
"It's great to see you dad!" she beamed at him, after getting off the throne.  
"Good to see you too," Amiti replied.  
"Hello again, Master Amiti," Teressa waved.  
Amiti looked up at the Adepts and smiled.  
"Same here, Teressa. And who are you're friends?" he asked.  
"I'm Crown. You may remember my parents Rief and Himi. It's an honor to meet you," Crown bowed.  
"Same here"  
"Hello I'm Lillian. This may be a surprise but, my grandparents are Felix and Sheba. Figured I might let you know," Lillian greeted.  
"Thank you for notifying me"  
"Name's Carlos. And uh... Sorry for the trouble my grandfather did..." Carlos sheepishly said.  
"No need for apologies"  
"HI I'M MARY! REMEMBER THAT! I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT ANYDAY!" Mary exclaimed, "IN FACT I DECLARE WAR AGAINST YOU AND-"  
She was interupted when Teressa brought out a spary bottle, and began spraying Mary with water.  
"No. Bad Mary. Bad Mary," the thirteen year old scolded, "I apologize for her she's not as warm and fuzzy as she looks. She's Masters Tyrell and Sveta's little beast"  
"MY FURR IS WARM AND FUZZY, NOT ME!" Mary replied, "YOU ALL OWE ME CHOCOLATE!"  
"... I-I see..." Amiti muttered, "So what brings you here?"  
Teressa stopped spraying Mary, and gave her a chocolate bar. The beastgirl curled up in a ball on the ground, and began nibbling the sweet.  
"Well... It's like this..."

"I see... I've heard about this from Matthew. But they didn't mention about the Sol and Luna masks," Amiti said.  
"That's right. We've only learned about it recently from Uzume, but we hope you understand that we need the Luna mask," Lillian replied.  
"We're well aware that its the source of Ayuthay and all of Ei-jei's water supply, but we hope you understand that it's for a good cause," Crown pleaded.  
"I can understand your reason. However, I'm not sure that my people will," the king shook his head.  
Everyone exchanged glances at each other.  
"Why don't you just ask them?" Mary flicked a strand from her face.  
"Hey that's a great idea Mary!" Crown said.  
"But how are we going to do that...? Gather all of..." Teressa paused, and smacked herself. "Man I hate it when realization smacks me in the face..."  
"I know! That's my job!" Mary whined.  
"IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH! REALIZATION ISN'T REALLY SMACKING ME IN THE FACE!" Teressa exclaimed.  
"I'll use the moniter to inform all the people to gather in the fountain plaza," Amiti got up from the throne, towards a small mechanical device.  
"... ... When did he get that?" Teressa asked.  
"A few years ago," Jody replied.  
Amiti placed down the object.  
"We should go to the fountain plaza now," he said.  
"Right.

* * *

"All in favor of sending the Adepts on a quest to prove their worth of the Luna Mask, say 'I'," Amiti said.  
"I!" the people replied.  
"Darn..." muttered everyone in the group.  
(thought they were going to say a bad word huh? T_T Too bad)  
"Well that settles it, we have to fight the Sand Prince," Teressa informed, " Why, are we doing it even though Master Matthew and the others fought it already? I have no idea"  
**(YOU TRY COMING UP WITH BOSSES! I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO REUSE BOSSES! I ONLY PLAYED DARK DAWN! DX)**  
Everyone else groaned as they made their way pass the Alchemy Well and to the hidden room. Which isn't really much of a hidden room.  
"So now what?" Carlos asked.  
"We just play this flute I found in the throne room!" Mary brought out a Tree Flute.  
"CAN YOU NOT STEAL THINGS FROM ANYWHERE WE GO JUST ONCE?!" Teressa barked.  
"Nope!" Mary replied with a smile.(:D)  
Then the beastgirl brought it to her mouth, and started to play the musical instrument. (For the record Mary has never played the flute)  
'I have waited for a while young descendants of Jenei' a voice said.  
"Did everyone else hear that?" Teressa asked.  
"Yeah..." Lillian answered.  
'How long it has been since I was challenged by those other Adepts. I will very much enjoy this...'  
The ground started trembling, the giant stone grew untl it finally turned into sand and slammed onto the roof. The sand scattered onto everyone. And there standing in the place of the stone, was a young dark brown man.  
"Greeeeeaaaaattt..." Teressa said sarcastically.  
She drew out her sword.  
"Everyone ready?"  
"Yep"  
"Okay. GOOOOO!"  
Jody and Lillian used Waft and Steel, Teressa unleashed Mad Zephyr, Crown and Carlos both used Drench. While they did so, Mary's eyes glistened and she transormed into her beastform.  
"NOOOOOO!" Teressa and Jody yelled.  
The transformed wolf-fox hybrid unleashed Rampage, throwing the Sand Prince to the wall. Mary got to her knees and emitted a green aura around her and everyone else. The rest instantly felt stronger, and charged at the Sand Prince. Then the Sand Prince struck Lillian, causing her to fall and roll on the ground. Carlos reacted to this and used his Djinni Fizz to heal the fallen mind reader. Mary got up and slashed the Sand Prince from behind. He fell, and Mary changed back into human form. Teressa and Jody stared at her in astonishment.  
"And you two thought I was going to go out of control," Mary stuck her tongue out with a wink.

* * *

"Well done everyone," Amiti complimented, "And I'm epsecially proud of you Jody. You've finally mastered your Psynergy powers"  
Jody blushed in embarrasment.  
"Hey! What about me! I finally mastered my beastform! Hmp!" Mary pouted.  
She was taken by surprise when Teressa placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Eh. Don't worry about that. I'm glad you finally have control of your beast," Teressa said, "For that you deserve chocolate"  
"Yay!" Mary cheered, "And now that I got that covered, we're even more powerful!"  
"Then onwards! To Passaj we go!" Teressa declared.  
The two of them pumped their fists in the air.


	16. NOTICE

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE**_

**Well... Who am I kidding you know who I am. T_T Anyway, I'm currently stuck on finding a second Earth and Fire Adept. So I'd like to ask some of you send in a OC for me to use. But there are a few specific qualifications. They need to be male, about the age between 11-16, and are either Fire or Earth Adepts. You can send in two OC's if you like, I just need some new characters. Also, don't pair them up with any of the female characters. Oh, and I don't really care about the forum create it however you like. As long as I can read it and that it's organized. Also, if you'd like to be part of the story and have all the qualifications, be my guest! ^_^ (Lol, last night was the fall concert for my school and we sang "Be Our Guest" in "Disney Dazzle". XD Man that was fun.) If there are question's you'd like to ask us don't be shy to ask. Just no perverted questions or personal stuff. In other news-MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP IN NOVEMER 6! XD I'm going to be fourteen, but it will have no affect in the story until the epilouge. ... My now shorter hair does not affect the story either til the epilouge too... So good luck with your OC's! And I can't wait for what questions you have in store for us! Jupitergirl132 out! ;)**


	17. Enter Nick!

**Me:Hmm...Why do I feel like I'm forgeting something...**

**Gust:*holds up a sign that says "Disclaimer***

**Me:*pushes Gust away*Oh well. I'm glad that some of you liked the "Sick Day" oneshot. I've been thinking of it for a while and I thought it would be a good time to ask HylianSamus to post it. So far no one has told me what they thought of my ideas for a KH and Kilala Princess crossovers. Nor did they give me OC's and stuff. (Except for someone. Hint hint) And only one person has volunteered to be part of the story. Oh yeah! To the reviews! Including the ones for "Sick Day"!**

**Droory:The internet hates me and HylianSamus, that's why. -.- But thanks for liking it!**

**Justasuckerforlove (LOL. XD):Thanks for being the first volunteer to be part of the story! In fact, this chapter is your first debut! But I warn you. You are now Mary's new victim. Also, I was hoping for a bit more description, but that doesn't matter-You're in it! Congratulations!**

**T and P:It's official. You are Mary's number one fan. And thanks for liking my oneshot. Like I said to Droory, the internet hates me. -.-**

**Me:MARY! YOU HAVE A NUMBER ONE FAN!**

**Mary:That's nice!**

**Me:Hey can you do the disclaimer? I keep forgetting about that.**

**Gust:*D:***

**Mary:Oh sure. Jupitergirl132/Teressa and HylianSamus/Lillian do not own Golden Sun. Iz alzo's hates Golden Sun. It be annoying-ith. CHOCOLATE!*skips away***

**Me:*.*Okay... *looks down* Oh hey Gust! When did you get here?**

**Gust:*D: - D:* *chases Teressa, using Plasma***

**Me:Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! On with the story!**

Teressa and the others bid farewell to Ayuthay and made their way to Passaj, in hopes of finding the Sol Mask. They need to find it before the Tuaparang does. Mary kept on staring at the Luna Mask. Most likely cause she liked how shiny it was. Although its only been a day without the Alchemy Well functioning, the grass seemed a bit dryer than usual. And the trees began losing a lot more leaves.  
"It looks like a claw don't you think?" Mary asked.  
"No its in the shape of a cresent," Teressa argued.  
"Whatever. Looks like a claw to me"  
"When will you ever learn...?"  
Everyone else sighed in relief. Normally, the two would continue rambling on. Thank goodness they didn't. But as they continued on...  
"Hey guys look! A dead body!" Mary yelled.  
Everyone turned to see a unconsious thirteen year old boy lying on the grass. He had a gray shirt, black pants, and blue shoes. He strangely had pointy ears for a human. Must have been a DNA mutation or something.  
"Let's bury it!" the beastgirl said, lifting a shovel out of nowhere.  
"Wait, Mary!" Carlos said, "He might be alive!"  
"Oh okay!" she replied, before kicking him in the head.  
"AAAAAHHHH!" he screamed in surprise and pain.  
"... Nope. He's dead," Mary said.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
Teressa grabbed Mary's neck and started shaking her, while the fox-like beastgirl laughed hysterically. The rest just sweatdropped.  
"YOU DON'T JUST KICK A SLEEPING PERSON IN THE HEAD!" Teressa yelled.  
Mary just continued laughing.  
"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"  
"Cause, jou funny looking!" (Mary: XD)  
The boy just stood there in annoyance with his arms crossed.  
"Sorry about her," Teressa apologized.  
"Eh no worries. Name's Nikola. But my friends call me Nick," he greeted, extending his hand.  
Everyone else shook his hand. Except for Mary. She just stared at it for a while before slapping his face.  
"Ow! Why'd you slap me?!" Nick exclaimed.  
"I did not slap you," Mary replied, "I simply high-fived your face"  
Teressa got a hold of Mary's neck and Mary laughed. Again. The rest either shook their heads, or took a while, until Teressa calmed down and removed her hands from Mary's neck.  
"Hey you guys, should meet my parents Link and Zelda," Nick suggested, "Our house isn't that far from here"  
Lillian gasped in joy.  
"You mean Link and Zelda from the games?!"  
"No, they just coincedentally have the name Link and Zelda"  
(Lillian: D:  
Teressa:XD)

* * *

Once Nick and the others got to the house they were greeted by his parents Link and Zelda. They looked WAY TOO much like the one's from the games. Lillian would've fainted right then and there if it wasn't for the fact that Mary held up a permanent marker and mouthed "I will draw on your face". They sooned learned from the family that Nick was a very skilled Earth Adept. He was willing to help them if-  
"Wait just a darn second," Teressa interupted, "We need to investigate some wierd spooky mansion that just pops out of nowhere in the middle of the woods, every month?"  
"They call it 'The Disappearing Mansion'," Zelda explained. (Well that was redundant)  
"If you can solve this phenomenon, we'll give you our blessing to have Nick join you," Link finished.  
Everyone else's faces became red.  
"What?" Link asked  
"That just sounds so wrong in so many ways," Teressa said, covering her face.  
**(I'm not kidding. That's how I was like when Paithos gave me "his blessing" I thought it just sounded so wrong. I was all like "I'M NOT MARRYING HIM!" DX)**

* * *

Without any other option, Teressa and the others accompanied by Nick set off to search for this "Disappearing Mansion". Lillian, Mary, Teressa, and Jody didn't seemed fazed at the idea at all. But Nick, Crown, and Carlos couldn't stop shaking. Jody seemed to notice though.  
"Oh, quit being such scaredy cats," Jody said.  
"W-well what if there's ghosts!" Carlos stuttered, "I mean come on! It's not like Teressa doesn't believe in them!"  
"Hey don't put me in this topic!" Teressa yelled, "And it's not like I don't believe in ghosts. In fact, I find them very intriuging. I'm quite excited about this!"  
"I had to ask..." Carlos muttered.  
It didn't take long before, Teressa crashed into something hard and cold.  
"Ow..." she groaned, clutching her sore forehead.  
"Hey! Here it is!" Nick said.  
Everyone looked to see a dark red mansion, that gave of a eerie feeling in everyone's stomaches.  
"Welp! Let's go in!" Mary said marching through the gate.

* * *

The inside of the mansion was more creepier inside than it was on the house. All the walls were a faded black. The picture's that were hanging were all ripped up. As if someone or something tore them up. They barely took two steps in the house and already the floor boards were creaking.  
Mary stepped up in front of everyone.  
"Mhm. Mhm," she nodded, "This place needs some redecorating"  
Everyone else fell over anime style.  
"Well, we should probably split up into groups," Teressa suggested, "I'll go with Mary and Lillian. Jody you go with Crown. And Carlos you'll be with Nick"  
"WHAT?!" Carlos yelled, "ARE YOU NUTS?! THIS PLACE IS OBVIOUSLY HAUNTED AND YOU WANT US TO SPLIT UP?! I'VE SEEN HORROR MOVIES AND SPLITTING UP IS NEVER A GOOD IDEA!"  
"Of course it is!" Mary said gleefully.  
Teressa sighed.  
"All right you big baby," she said, placing her hands on her hips, "Let's go check the second floor first"  
"O-okay..." Carlos muttered.  
*JG13812*  
The stairs that lead to the basement seemed to just go on and on and on and on... Teressa took the lead, holding the only flashlight they got Carlos whimpered to himself, right behind Teressa. The brunette gave him a look and the beastboy backed away slowly, until something grabbed his shoulders and yelled, "Boo!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carlos screamed, "IT'S A GHOST!"  
Teressa quickly turned around, her the light from the flashlight shining on a snickering Mary.  
"MARY!" the blue dog-boy yelled.  
"YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" Mary said, between laughter, "PRICELESS!'  
Teressa rolled her eyes, and turned back around.  
But right before they took the last step a cold wind blew in, sending chills up everyone's spine.  
"...Get...out..." a sinsister voice whispered.  
That's when the light went out and Carlos began panicing.  
"Stupid, flashlight..." Teressa muttered, hitting the object.  
After three hits, the light returned, revealing a strange blue furr in front of them. Teressa slowly moved it up to reveal that the blue furr was actually a Curse Demon. The foul smell of its breath filled up everyone's nose.  
"Hi..." Mary said.  
The Curse Demon roared and a bunch of candles lit up revealing three more Curse Demons.  
"ENORME ESTUCHE DE GASTOS GENERALES!" Teressa yelled.  
"What?" Mary said.  
"I said 'GIANT BAG OF NUTS!" in Spanish. AH WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! Let's fight!  
Everyone brought out their usual weapons, except Nick. He brought out his Tri-Sword, and unleashed Titus Rage. Teressa and Lillian casted Spark Plasma, Mary and Carlos changed into her beastform, Jody attacked with Flint, and Crown used Torrent to raise everyone's agility.  
All four of them cried in pain before striking back with Vital Barrage at Nick, Jody, Lillian, and Crown.  
Teressa then gasted Healthy Wind and healed her injured teammates. Mary used Rampage, while Carlos used Maul, knocking out three of the enemies. Nick slowly got up to his feet.  
"All right, let's finish this! ODYSSEY!" he cried.  
The final Curse Demon screamed in pain before falling on the ground and diminished.  
"We did it!" Jody cheered.  
But it seemed a bit to early, as the ground started trembling and pipes from the ceiling fell to the ground.  
"RUN!" Teressa yelled, grabbing Jody's hand.  
It must have been the combined power of the four Curse Demons that the mansion stood its ground. But may have been something else. Either way-they needed to get out of there quick!  
Thanks to the fact that Torrents affect still lingered within the Adepts, they were able to run at an accelerating rate of speed. Once they got out, they collapsed on the ground and the ground swallowed up the whole mansion. Thank goodness to the power of Djinn.  
Everyone layed on the grass, panting and sweating.  
"Is everyone all right?" Teressa asked.  
"We're fine," they replied.  
"Wait where's Carlos?" the brunette said worriedly.  
She screamed as something grabbed her shoulders and yelled "Boo!".  
"Ah! Carlos!" Teressa yelled.  
"I tought him well," Mary smiled.  
"Why you... CARLOS!" the leader exclaimed.  
"Oh no..." Carlos said before taking a quick dash.  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Teressa threatened.  
As Teressa chased Carlos, everyone else sat there laughing.  
**_**

**Me:I made this chapter based on the fact that Halloween is coming up. So I hoped you enjoyed it. Jupitergirl132 out! ;)**

**Gust:*comes back***

**Me:AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE!**


	18. The Secrets of Fusion

**Me:Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't-**

**Matthew:What are you doing?**

**Me:Aw what the-?! *fall***

**CRASH**

**Me:Matthew! I was busy singing!**

**Matthew:Singing what?**

**Me:A song called "Clarity" by "Zedd"**

**Matthew:That sounds stupid.**

**Me:Do you want me to do a songfic with you and Karis in it?**

**Matthew:For the love of chiz-please don't.**

**Me:Too late. Already did. :3**

**Matthew:Nooooooo-!**

**Me:And I deleted it on my phone.**

**Matthew:Phew. You love pairing us together don't you?**

**Me:Yes. Yes I do. :3**

**Matthew:How many shipping do you like?**

**Me:Well...**

***two hours after going through pairings from Kingdom Hearts, Rune Factory, Kilala Princess, Pokemon, Kid Icarus, Legend of Zelda, Adventure Time, and Golden Sun later***

**Me:And finally my favortite shipping of all time, Dawnshipping. Does that make sense?**

**Matthew: D: ...**

**Me: ':/ ...? *waves hand in his face***

**Matthew: D: ...**

**Me:*shrug shoulders* Oh well. TO THE REVIEWS.**

**T and P:Thanks for your OC. It's in this little chappie already. I know Mary is a mastermind when it comes to slapping-ahem I mean "high-fiving" someone. And wait til a later chapter to find out about my parents. Just remember. This is FANFICTION. Most of this is not real (Me, Jody, Mary, Lillian, and Nick are real). No we did not redecorate the mansion, since the ground ate it all up.**

**Me:I'll have Mary say what she wants to say to you in the next chapter. 'Kay? Oh hey Carlos can you do the Disclaimer?**

**Carlos:No problemo boss!**

**Me:Please don't call me that.**

**Carlos:Jupitergirl132/Teressa and HylianSamus/Lillian do not own Golden Sun. Otherwise I'd be able to meet my heros.**

**Me:Get out of here-**

**Carlos:Ah! Please don't hurt me!*runs***

**Me: ':/ On with the story**

_  
Teressa and the others accompanied by their new member Nick, set foot to Passaj, in hopes of locating the Sol Mask. As usual, Teressa took the lead, Jody right beside her. Carlos marched along "proudly" and "confidently". Nick just rolled his eyes at the beastboy's ignorance. Crown was navigating on the map. And Mary and Lillian walked along in the back, keeping an eye out for

monsters.  
Well... Lillian was... Mary was nibbling on a chocolate bar.  
She crept up behind Teressa and tapped her shoulder.  
"Are we there-?"  
"Dare finish that sentence and I swear I will destroy your chocolate bar!" Teressa threatened, "BECAUSE. WE. ARE.

NOT. THERE YET!"  
(Everyone else:O.o)  
"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!" the leader yelled.  
"You need a chill pill," Lillian replied, "Well that and there's a-"  
She didn't finished her sentence as Teressa brought out her Slyph Rapier and unleashed Mad Zephyr at the Mauler that

was behind her, defeating it in one hit.  
(Everyone else:O_O)  
The brunette puffed for a moment before turning back to her teammates.  
"Sorry guys I skipped breakfeast," the brunette sheepishly before asking, "Anybody got something to eat?"  
Mary hid her chocolate bar, while Nick handed the leader a banana. Teressa took it and finished it in less than thirty seconds.  
"Okay, let's keep going. Though I'm still hungry. The closest place with food would probably be Kaocho," Teressa said,

after recieving the map from Crown.  
"Are you sure, Teressa?" Jody asked, "You know what happened thirty years ago"  
"Don't worry," she reasurred, ruffling Jody's hair, "I heard from Master Matthew that King Wo passed away during the

Grave Eclipse and Master Matthew and the others compromised with King Wo's son. I'm sure it'll be okay"  
Jody smiled and nodded in agreement. So they all agreed to take a quick break at Kaocho. And just as Teressa assumed, no one became suspicious of the Adepts. In fact, everyone greeted them very kindly. Mary suggested to eat at the Dim Sum resturant. But since Teressa wasn't a fan of chinese food, she and Lillian decided to eat at the pizza shop nearby. The leader assigned Nick to be in

charge of the rest for four reasons:1. Carlos is a fanboy, 2. It didn't seem fair to go by favorites, as Jody said, 3. Crown was to nervous about being leader, and 4. Mary is a power-hungry idiot.  
With that the two Wind Adepts left.  
"Okay guys, let's get going" Nick started.  
_*meanwhile*_  
"You think Nick can handle taking care of them?" Teressa asked.  
"I'm sure it's fine," Lillian replied, "You worry to much. You know that right?"  
Teressa stopped her tracks, while Lillian continued on.  
"I do not," she argued.  
_*meanwhile*_  
"Food!" Mary cheered.  
"Let's eat!" Carlos said  
So the two beastmen began gobbling down the six plates of Dim Sums. In their defense, they were small portions. And they were beastmen, so there was a few senses to it.  
The rest just ate their food more calmly. And when they became full, the two ate their leftovers. It was as if their stomaches were bottomless pits.  
"I wonder how Teressa and Lillian are doing," Jody said.  
"Me two," Crown replied.  
"Me three," Nick agreed.  
_*meanwhile*_  
"PIIIIZZZZZAAAAAAAAA!" Teressa exclaimed.  
Everyone else in the resturant covered their ears from the brunette's LOUD outburst. Teressa apologized and began chowing down on the Italian dish. Lillian was surprised at how much Teressa liked pizza.  
_(What can I say, I love pizza? ^_^)_  
"You must really like pizza," the mind reader commented.  
"It's my favorite," she replied.  
"I wonder how the other's are doing," Lillian said.  
"Me two," Teressa agreed.  
Just then there came a scream.  
"What was that?!" a man asked.  
"I have no idea!" replied a woman.  
The people in the resturant got up from their tables and ran out from the back in panic. The two Wind Adepts instantly got up from their seats.  
"We should check it out!"  
"Right!"  
Lillian ran outside, while Teressa grabbed two slices of pizza before following the mind reader outside.  
_*meanwhile*_  
Everyone in the resturant screamed as they raced to the back exit of the building.  
"C'mon guys let's go!" Nick yelled.  
Mary quickly grabbed a Dim Sum before following her teammates outside.  
_*outside*_  
People ran around in panic as two Maulers and a Dire Wolf began tearing through the city. They tore signs, destroyed pottery, and attacked any pedestrian that was close by.  
Teressa brought out her Slyph Rapier and yelled "Charge!". Everyone responded and brought out their own weapons. Carlos changed form, Crown casted Hail Prism, Lillian unleashed Double Shot, Nick casted Quake Sphere, and Jody used Flint.  
Mary and Teressa were trying their best to fend of the creatures, while eating their lunch. Until two of the Maulers knocked the delictable food from their hands. The two brunette watched in horror as tomatto sauce and meat smeared all over the germ-covered ground.  
They turned around and glared at the monsters in anger.  
"YOU KILLED MY FOOD! YOU DIE NOW!" they yelled.  
Teressa stretched her arm out to the side and her Slyph Rapier fused itself inside her arm. Her clothes transformed into a light green tunic and a matching green aura emmited around her. Her hair broke free from the ponytail and cascaded down to her mid-back.  
Mary pumped her fists to the side as her Dragon Axe sank into Mary's chest. Her clothes changed into a silver and gold armor(kinda like the one in Kingdom Hearts in Birth By Sleep), and her hair was held in a bun. A golden aura emmited around the beastgirl.  
Everyone just stared at them in awe. What in the world have they just witnessed?  
"LET'S DO THIS!" the two exclaimed.  
The Slyph Rapier brought itself out onto Teressa's wrist, making it look as though it was attatched to her(you know kinda like Spiderman). Mary's hands

changed into two giant axes.  
"ELECTRIC UPPERCUT!"  
"FIRE SLASH!"  
With one hit all three monsters were destroyed. The weaons freed themselves from the girls, and they returned to their normal clothes.  
"Well that's new," Teressa stated, staring at her weapon.  
"IT WAS AWESOME!" Mary cheered, pumping her fist in the air.  
Jody shook her head, snapping herself and the others out of their daze.  
"What was that?" Nick asked.  
"That was Weapon Fusion," a voice replied.  
Everyone turned to see a boy about the age of fifteen, with short scarlet hair, covered by a green feathered hat. He had a jacket, long back jeans, and white sneakers. A rifle was drapped around his shoulder.  
"Sorry my name is Tyler. I'm a Fire Adept," the boy said.  
"Did you ever burn anything?" Mary asked.  
"Only a bird," Tyler replied, "Twice"  
"I like this guy," the beastgirl smiled.  
"You said something about 'Weapon Fusion'. What is that?" Crown asked.  
"If you come I can tell you more," he said, his back turned.  
The red-head made his way to his home, and the others followed.  
"Like I said," Mary said, "I like this guy"

* * *

Everyone sat around the table, with impatient looks on their faces. Tyler just sat there his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"He's been like that for five minutes," Jody sighed, "When is he going to speak"  
"Hey feather boy!" Mary yelled, "Tell us what the deal is with 'Wee-pon Fuss-i-on' "  
"You said it wrong," Teressa corrected.  
"It is what I say it is!"  
Tyler continued sitting there, until his head drooped and he began snoring and drooling.  
Everyone, but Mary, fell over anime style.  
"HEY WAKE UP!" Teressa screamed in his ear.  
"Woah!" he yelled as he fell off his chair and hit the ground head first.  
Mary bursted into laughter, while Carlos stared at her with a slight disgusted look.  
"Ow...Sorry I got a bit side-tracked," Tyler sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his sore head.  
Everyone else, but Mary, gave him a look that said "A bit...?".  
"Anyway that thing you two did back there was called 'Fusion. And there are three types," Tyler explained, "Djinn Fusion, Weapon Fusion, and Teammate Fusion. You guys know how Matthew entered Sveta, right-? What's with her?"  
Tyler pointed at the frowning Teressa, her arms crossed and cheeks puffed. Jody's eyes widened in horror, while the rest had confused looks.  
"Why's she like that?" the red-head asked.  
"She get's slightly offended when people mention that," Jody answered, "You know cause Matthew is already married to Karis?"  
_(yeah, you got that right T_T)_  
"Anyway, when I learned about that I discovered another ability that Adepts might know of:Fusion," Tyler continued, "You've already seen that using your Djinn, but I soon learned about Weapon and Teammate Fusion. I just never seen it ever happen before, How did you both do it?"  
Teressa and Mary exchanged glances at one another.  
"Hard to say..." Mary muttered rubbing the back of her head, "They kill my food, I kill them"  
"We just felt this sudden energy and I guess we fused with our weapons," Teressa said, doing the same actions as Mary.  
"Just as I thought. You know if you guys want I can join you guys and help you out your journey," Tyler said with a wink.  
(not the flirtatious one)  
"Wait how did you know about that?" Crown asked.  
"Rumors, news," the red-head listed, "stalkers-"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Kidding 'bout that last part"  
"Wait what about your family?" Nick questioned, "Will they be okay with it?"  
Tyler just lowered his head.  
"Maybe you can tell us later," Teressa assured, "It might be a bit too early to ask personal stuff. Mary..."  
Mary pouted and snapped her fingers  
"Yeah okay," he replied.  
"Then what are we waiting for?!" Teressa declared.  
"You to die!" Mary said.  
"No Mary that's what you want"  
"I want all of you to die!"  
The rest just did a facepalm. Mary looked at them in confusion.  
"Wha...?"

* * *

"Now Lillian!"  
Lillian raised her sword, before changing into purple dust and entering Jody. Jody's blonde hair became dark brown, and she grew a few inches.  
"FLASH BOLT!" Jody-Lillian cried.  
Once the Momonga was defeated Jody and Lillian returned to their original states. But they placed their hands on their faces just to be sure.  
"Wow! That was amazing!" they both cried.  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure Crown is doing well," Teressa said.  
The blunette layed face-down on the ground. Not surprising since they were ambushed my a giant horde of monsters. Crown's spirit must have been drained.  
"I got this"  
Tyler knelt down and placed his hand on Crown's shoulder.  
"Re-ignite!"  
The fallen Water Adept was wrapped in a brilliant red light. After a few seconds, Crown brought himself to his feet, along with Tyler himself.  
"Thanks Tyler!"  
The Fire Adept gave him a thumbs up.  
"Hey I've been meaning to ask, what's with that green hat of yours?" Lillian asked.  
Tyler removed the feathered hat from his head and smiled right at it.  
"A long time ago, me and my brother, Richard's parents died from a accident," he explained, "Since then, it was just me and my brother. But after a few more years he passed away in a car crash. This hat was his favorite. Since then I refused to part with it. It's the only part of my family I have left"  
Teressa placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, we're your new family now," she said with a thumbs up and a wink.  
Tyler looked at everyone else, and they were just like Teressa. Each and every one of them reassured him with warm smiles.  
"And like our family is any better"  
With that they began listing things about their family.  
"I don't know who my parents are"  
"My mom is dead"  
"My grandmother's cousin was a traitor"  
"I never met my great grandfather"  
"My grandparent's almost died at the Venus Lighthouse"  
"Uh, my family is cursed with pointy ears for generations to come"  
"My uncle sacrificed himself at Apollo Santum. And I don't even know my grandparents"  
"See all of us have some sort of hardship to hold onto," Teressa said, "We just need to learn how to endure them. And continue on with smiles"  
Tyler laughed a little  
"Yeah... Thanks guys," he said.  
"Now let's continue on towards Passaj!" the leader cheered pointing her index finger at the sky.  
"Yeah!"  
No matter how many times you fall...you can always work up the courage to stand up again. And reach towards your destiny!  
**_**

**Me:*splashes Matthew with cold water***

**Matthew:Ah! What the heck?!**

**Me:Shut up and get in this closet with Karis.**

**Matthew:Wait-What-?**

**Me:*slams door*Hey can some of you people tell me what you think of my crossover ideas? ... That's it I think. Jupitergirl132 out! ;)**


End file.
